


An Agent and a Prince of Hell

by Sandylee007



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Bad Boy Magnus Bane, Blindfolds, Blood and Injury, Crimes & Criminals, Danger, Dom Magnus Bane, Drama, FBI Agent Alec Lightwood, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Moral Ambiguity, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Tension, Sub Alec Lightwood, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandylee007/pseuds/Sandylee007
Summary: FBI agent Alec Lightwood is after a dangerous criminal, Asmodeus Bane. Of all people he’s offered help by the mob boss’ son Magnus Bane, who works for his father and is far from being an angel. Their meeting overwhelms Alec in the best and worst way.RATING WILL BE UPPED TO 'MATURE' STARTING FROM CHAPTER 3
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 254
Kudos: 363





	1. It Starts with a Kiss and a Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Msmalac105](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msmalac105/gifts).



> I wanted to write a birthday fic for a dear reader and this is what my head came up with. (grins) HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SWEETIE! (HUGS)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Noooope. I own nothing. And sadly, no profit is made out of this. But I get plenty of enjoyment out of writing these things, so there’s that. (grins)
> 
> Awkay, then. Are you ready? Because here we go. I really hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

Alexander Gideon Lightwood was something of a rockstar among the FBI. Only twenty-six and already a seasoned agent. He gained a lot of reputation after being almost solely responsible for the demise of a globally feared leader of a criminal organization, Valentine Morgenstern. He found and interrogated the right people, then happened to be at the right place at the right time. (That was the simplified version of the story, anyway.)

So he gained a reputation. Raj, a rookie who was mostly stuck on desk duty, mockingly called him Clarice. (Alec had no idea what the name meant until his brother Jace made him watch ‘The Silence of the Lambs’.) Many others looked up to him. Alec hated all the attention, it wasn’t why he chose his line of a job.

But it wasn’t all bad. Because being acknowledged meant that he was given more opportunities to prove himself and his worth. There was a new criminal on their radar. A mob boss so feared that there were only whispers of his existence. He was connected (albeit with infuriatingly little evidence) to the brutal deaths of countless of people. If Alec had a reputation, so did the ghost-like criminal. It earned the man a nickname.

Asmodeus Bane – A King of Hell.

They’d been investigating Asmodeus for almost a year. For the longest time it looked like no one would be brave, or perhaps foolish, enough to testify against him. Or to even verify his existence. They were almost onto him, once, after finding a former lover named Lilith. After she mysteriously fell to her death from the penthouse room of a luxury hotel even the whispers of Asmodeus quieted. They were about to lose hope until a beyond unexpected informant reached out to them.

Magnus Bane, Asmodeus’ son. Who was by no means an angel himself and likely only offered his assistance because they got too close to catching _him_. His name was connected to a dizzyingly long criminal record. But unlike his father the younger Bane only attacked fellow criminals. Raj called Magnus Asmodeus’ attack dog. Alec looked at the very few pictures they had of the young criminal and actually rolled his eyes at how wrong his colleague was. It was all there in Bane’s eyes.

Magnus bowed down to no one.

It was like out of some ridiculous spy movie. Alec set up a meeting to a club Magnus owned and regretted it as soon as he entered. The heat, the amount of people and the noise... They overwhelmed all his senses in the worst way. His gaze darted around while his mind became hyper aware of the fact that there were definitely several dangerous criminals in the same space with him. Many dancers noticed him in a manner that could’ve been flattering. A woman with piercing blue eyes and a smile that couldn’t be trusted began to make her way towards him. Until the smile fell, she blanched and hurried the opposite way.

Alec found out why when a voice spoke from behind him. “Now what is a pretty boy like you doing in a place like this?” Magnus had his head tilted and when the dancefloor’s lights touched the man’s eyes they shone in a way that was pure magic. An elegant finger that was decorated with burgundy nail polish and a massive ring beckoned him to come closer. (He obeyed, as though pulled by a magnet.) “Why don’t we go somewhere a little more private? I’ve never seen you here before and I’d love to get to know a stranger like you... intimately.”

Alec swallowed. Magnus’ scent... Those eyes... And that voice... They worked like a spell. All of a sudden his heart beat louder than the club and it took his all to remember that he was on duty. He nodded the best as he could. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

Magnus smiled in a way that could only be called wicked and took his hand. The touch... It was like electricity coursing through Alec’s entire body. And he began to realize that he was in trouble.

Magnus was also someone with a... reputation. No one around thought much of it when the criminal led a handsome stranger to a room upstairs from the club. Out of the corner of his eye Alec saw two men follow them, to stop by the stairs leading upstairs to give them privacy. Bodyguards, he realized.

Magnus paid no attention to their two shadows. A mahogany door led them to the fanciest room Alec had ever seen in his life. On the other side of it Magnus let go of his hand and the agent was unnerved by the discovery that he longed for more of that touch. “A drink?”

“I don’t drink on duty.” Alec’s voice was a couple of octaves more high-pitched than usual and he cleared his throat, embarrassed. “I’m... I want to keep my head clear.” As if he had any hope of managing that feat...!

“I don’t”, Magnus returned wryly and poured himself generous drink. “I may just be signing my own death sentence with this little meeting so I’d rather not handle it sober.” The man twirled around like a dancer before Alec could comment, slamming all words to the back of his throat. “You don’t look like an agent, Alexander.” Those words were followed by a wink. “And that was meant as a compliment.”

Alec felt color creeping to his face while he tried to decide what to say. He was supposed to be a professional...! “If... this is so dangerous to you... Why are you doing this?”

Magnus’ facial expression changed so subtly that it was almost impossible to notice. “Because I’ll never be free before Asmodeus is out of the picture. And I’m rather a dead man than his tool.” The man downed his drink in a flash, tossed the glass carelessly over his shoulder and clapped his hands together theatrically. (Alec absolutely refused to admit, even to himself, how much the performance thrilled him.) “Now, let’s talk business.”

Over the course of twenty minutes they put together a plan that’d hopefully lead to Asmodeus’ capture. While they talked Magnus consumed three more drinks (and Alec refused the same amount) but surprisingly seemed to remain sober. “The FBI truly appreciates your efforts”, Alec assured sincerely. “Once this is all over with your record will be wiped clean as a thank you.”

Magnus gave him a lopsided smile. “I believe you. But I don’t believe in your employers.” The criminal’s phone received a message. Whatever it was, it brought something sharp into the man’s eyes. “I’m afraid our time is up. But before I let you go...” Beyond elegantly Magnus slid closer to him on a couch, eyes locked with his. “We can’t let the people outside imagine that nothing happened here.” Hands reached out and worked playfully with the buttons of Alec’s wine-red shirt. Once enough chest was exposed the other’s fingers caressed his skin. (Alec found himself liking it a lot more than he should’ve. To keep himself from grabbing Magnus he fisted his hands so tightly that nails almost dug through skin. Was it visible how tight his pants just got?) The other noticed his emotional turmoil and grinned while ruffling his hair to give him a suitable sex-bed-head. “Oh, what a sweet blush you have. Is it possible that you have a thing for bad boys?” Magnus leaned closer still, until their breaths mingled. “And now, to make sure that your lips look like I’ve ravished you...”

Alec gasped into the kiss before joining it with the kind of passion he hadn’t known there was within him. He’d never kissed anyone before. He had no idea what he was doing. And he definitely wasn’t supposed to do this with someone who had a mile-long criminal record. Yet kissing Magnus... It felt like the most natural thing in the world. Among other things. His heart raced, his head spun and there was fire raging under his skin.

And then it was over. Alec bit his lip so hard that it bled to keep himself from whimpering and chasing the other’s lips when Magnus pulled away. He was too dazed to react when the other reached out towards the pocket of his black leather coat and snatched the fire-red rose Magnus identified him from. The man sniffed it while watching him teasingly. “I think I’m keeping this until we meet again. Goodnight, Alexander.”

Alec blinked and swallowed laboriously. Once, twice. “Goodnight”, he rasped. It was ridiculous how little he wanted to go, which was why he ushered himself fiercely towards the door. Only to turn around on the last moment. “You... said that I shouldn’t use the phone number from before anymore. How do I reach you?”

Magnus winked again. When did the man have the time to grab another drink? “Check your pocket.”

Alec reached out towards where the rose just was. True enough, there was a small piece of paper. “And... How do you reach me?” Magnus also couldn’t contact the number he used when they set up this meeting, it might’ve raised suspicions if Asmodeus found out.

Magnus’ grin became something devilish. The man’s red drink shimmered in the room’s dim light. “Don’t worry, Alexander. I’ll know how to get your attention.”

Alec nodded and wondered what it was that he wanted to say. In the end he forced himself to walk through the door, before the temptation to run back for another kiss would’ve gotten too much to bear. He refused to pay attention to the looks on Magnus’ guards’ faces. Just like he refused to wonder how many people they’d seen leave Magnus’ little love nest like this. Why would it matter?

As soon as he got home Alec headed to a cold shower. Once there he used an unsteady hand to take care of a problem Magnus caused. With his eyes closed the criminal was all he could see.

And he couldn’t wait to meet Magnus again.


	2. I Do Love a Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus meet again. Alec finds himself pulled further and further under the criminal’s spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? I decided to continue this. (grins)
> 
> THANK YOU, a million times, for the comments, love and support! (HUGS) This is definitely the steamiest story I’ve ever typed. Hopefully you’ll continue to enjoy what’s to come.
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

Magnus was annoyed but not terribly surprised when the day following his meeting with Alec he received a call from Asmodeus. His father skipped pleasantries. “ _Are you aware that your newest plaything is a former FBI agent? The same who helped catch Valentine and ended up... honorably dismissed?_ ” Alec caught Valentine, basically lost his mind, attacked several co-workers during a violent episode of PTSD and lost his job, to be left with a huge amount of debt. That was the story Asmodeus had been fed with. The man had kept an eye on Valentine’s arrest like a hawk and knew exactly who Alec was. An active agent would’ve been too much of a threat but a fallen, scorned and possibly desperate one... well, offered delicious opportunities. (Magnus should know.) Only exactly five people knew that Alec was still very much on duty. Magnus found it quite exhilarating and amusing that he, a mafia heir, was one those five.

Magnus rolled his eyes. Aldertree, the newest bodyguard Asmodeus cursed him with, was even more of a gossip than he’d anticipated. “Yes, father. A _former_ agent. And we share a bed, not classified information.” Well, there was the daydream of sharing a bed... He downed a drink and scowled. “I’m touched by your concern. But the way I see it...” He watched the gagged man trembling on his knees in front of him. A pair of terrified blue eyes locked with his, as though hypnotized. “... he saved us the trouble of handling Valentine. Now we only have that brat of his to tend to.” He dropped the shot glass to the floor and saw his companion shiver at the sound of it breaking. Their eye contact didn’t falter. “Now let me finish the assignment you sent me on and kindly stop running background checks on everyone I drag to bed. As you know the list of those people is long and I’m certain that you have more important things to do.” After ending the call and pocketing his phone he caressed the other man’s cheek. His companion shuddered and not entirely out of fear. “I’m sorry I neglected you. Now you have all...” He ran a massive ring that had a long, sharp claw on it across the gagged man’s throat. “... my attention.”

A whine crawled out of the other man while pupils dilated. Alan Moonlake, Magnus’ mind supplied the name. A vile creature who tended to rape before killing and didn’t spare women or children. One of Valentine’s trusted men, such used for the dirtiest work. Whose information would be beyond valuable to help shut down what was left of the Circle, Valentine’s legacy. Magnus had been given direct orders to hunt down every member still left. And save the criminal’s son Jonathan for last. If the actual plan he made with Alec would work they’d eventually catch, and hopefully kill, both Jonathan and Asmodeus.

Magnus leaned down and kissed the bruise on Alan’s cheek. “You sang so beautifully to me.” All those names, locations and even one planned operation... They were most helpful. “Allow me to reward you.” While he pressed his lips against the other’s his hand moved. A small but deadly blade did its dark work. (He’d always preferred knives. While he did carry a firearm at all times gunpowder was no good for the skin of his hands. The use of a knife was also a method of penance, reminded him of the first death he caused.)

Magnus glared at the monster’s body for a few moments after the man had bled out. Then turned and walked away without peering over his shoulder. On his way he spoke to the tiny, unnoticeable devise in his ear. “Did you record everything?”

“ _Yeah._ ” That voice, which currently held a tiny amount of shock, belonged to Jace. Who was also an agent and a member of the ‘special five’. “ _We got it._ ”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “You know exactly what that lousy excuse of a human being did. Are you actually whining about his fate?” Entering a hallway, he encountered ten more bodies. Well, perhaps Jace wasn’t upset about only one life.

“ _Just get out of there. And Jace, stop picking up useless fights. This is far from over and we have to be able to work together._ ”

Hearing Alec’s voice lifted Magnus’ spirits. By then he was walking through the door of what happened to be one of Jonathan’s many hideouts. “Thank you, darling”, he purred.

Over the course of less than ten seconds many things happened. Magnus became aware of movement behind him. Apparently one of the corpses wasn’t a corpse, after all. Magnus twitched but had no time to do anything further. A bullet, soundless yet deadly, whistled past him and hit the Circle member’s forehead with a great deal of accuracy.

Magnus’ head moved instinctively. To find a motorcycle, parked so far away that he could barely see it clearly. Sitting on top of it, Alec put away a gun. Magnus wasn’t above admitting that certain parts of him twitched at the discovery.

The pretty boy was one mean sniper.

Magnus very much wanted to comment. But just then he saw someone running closer. Aldertree, whom he snuck away from at least an hour earlier. (He couldn’t exactly communicate with two FBI agents while he had someone loyal to his father listening in.) “What took you so long? You missed out on all the fun.”

Aldertree didn’t dare to say it out loud but the man’s eyes growled ‘Fuck you’.

/

“ _Shit...! That guy... He can’t be our only hope to destroy Circle and catch Asmodeus_ ”, Jace spat when Alec and he could be sure that Magnus had left their frequency. “ _Did you hear all that? He’s insane! I’m willing to bet a hundred that he enjoyed it._ ”

Alec wondered what his brother would’ve thought of him if the man knew how he felt while listening to Magnus in action. The kind of... tingle it left him with... No amount of time spent at a gym chased it away.

Alec dragged himself home hours later. He was a seasoned agent and as one sensed that someone had been in his apartment the second he entered. His eyes narrowed while he took his gun and began to advance as soundlessly as a shadow. He couldn’t find anyone and started to wonder if he’d gone out of his mind. Until he peered into the kitchen and saw what had been left to a table.

A single rose. The same Magnus snatched from him when they met for the first time. With a note saying ‘ _I didn’t get the chance to give you this earlier_ ’ underneath it. One of his apples sat next to the flower, with a single bite having been taken out of it.

Alec knew, on a level of reason, that he should’ve been worried and outraged. Called his boss and announced that the crazy mission was over because their supposed ally just left him a very personal, very troubling message. A criminal, someone working for mafia, just broke into his home. Into a federal agent’s home, which Magnus found who knows how. Alec didn’t manage to act according to sanity because he was so excited that his heart raced. It was also hard to breathe, and... well, certain parts of him were so hard that his pants were painfully tight.

How did a dangerous criminal have this impact on him?

Alec decided that he was out of his mind and it was entirely Magnus’ fault. He finally took his phone but not to notify his boss. ‘ _Next time you come to visit, wait for me._ ’ What the actual hell was he doing...?

Magnus’ response was almost instant. ‘ _Oh mine, Alexander, aren’t you eager? And full of surprises. At least offer to buy a gentleman a dinner first._ ’ There was a pause while the man typed more. ‘ _Perhaps the next time I’m there I’ll come in your apartment._ ’

Alec blushed scarlet and his head spun. (It didn’t help that Magnus’ voice complimenting his blush echoed in his head.) He knew instinctively that he wouldn’t hear more from Magnus that night. Nor were his brain or hands in the condition for witty comebacks. He swallowed hard while the tightness in his pants grew exponentially.

It was something primal that caught a hold of Alec. Driven by one thought – a single desire – he made his way to his bedroom and stumbled rather gracelessly to his bed. And there... There he caught it. Faint as it was.

The scent of Magnus’ cologne, was he imagining it?

The desire from before... It grew tenfold, took over all of him, wiped away sanity and inhibitions. Alec fumbled with his pants and as soon as restrictive clothing was removed he moaned from pleasure when pressure was released. His rock-solid problem, though... It didn’t go anywhere.

Just one meeting, one ridiculous plan to catch a criminal, one kiss, one break and entry. And it was the second time Alec pleasured himself and came thinking about Magnus. Panting heavily and his hands sticky, he mused dazedly that he definitely had a problem.

A problem he was unnervingly eager to explore further.

/

The absolutely ridiculous plan... It seemed to be working. Because a couple of days later Alec found himself from a café at a part of the city where he’d never been before. With Magnus and Asmodeus sitting across from him.

Asmodeus. The King of Hell in all his glory. A myth in flesh. And Alec had to use all his willpower to not stare at Magnus, who looked sinful in purple and black fabric, along with heavy makeup.

“According to my sources you’re without a job and short of money.” Asmodeus took a sip of tea, with the obvious intention to make him wait and sweat. “We may be able to help each other. But before discussing business arrangements... Do you know who I am?”

“I’ve heard the rumors.” Alec sipped his coffee, playing the same game as the mob boss. “I rather trust firsthand knowledge. And I really need this job.”

For exactly one second mirth flickered in Asmodeus’ eyes. “Sometimes rumors are all true.” The man leaned closer. “I happen to have heard rumors, too, so I know that your skills are adequate for this assignment. The only thing I expect from you is obedience. Complete... utter... obedience. Will you be able to give me that?”

Alec couldn’t help it anymore. His gaze strayed towards Magnus, who smirked back from behind his mug tea. “Yes. I obey.” It was roughly the millionth time since meeting the criminal he questioned his sanity. He forced himself to concentrate on being professional. “What, exactly, is my job description?”

“Simple. You’ll be Magnus’ bodyguard. Keep an eye on him. Where he goes, you go. His previous guard failed to do even that so I had to... dismiss him.” Asmodeus’ studied him critically with his gaze. “I’m aware that you’ve been... involved. That won’t be a problem. Magnus has bedded almost all his guards and typically tires of his toys quickly.” The man ignored his son’s dramatic roll of eyes. “He’s going to be a nightmare to watch over. But do your part and you’ll never have to worry about financial issues again.”

No, he only had to fear for his life... Alec chose wisely to not utter that and shrugged instead. “I have nothing against a challenge.”

“Excellent. I do love a challenge, too.” Out of the blue a bare foot was massaging his crotch under the table. When did Magnus remove his shoe? While Alec hardened instantly and bit the inside of his cheek to not moan the other smirked wickedly. “Usually I loathe my babysitters. But something tells me that I’ll enjoy having you running after me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh boy... Alec gets deeper and deeper into trouble. And just wait what the future chapters get him sucked into... (Well, he’ll be sucked among other things.) (snickers)
> 
> Soooo.... Was that any good, at all? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS brighten my days.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	3. First Day at a New Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec starts his coverup job as Magnus’ bodyguard. And gets to see the criminal’s home. Among other things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thaaaaat’s right. Time for another chapter! (grins) Hooray?
> 
> THANK YOU, so, so much, for your comments, love and support! They mean more to me than you’ll ever know. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Are you ready? We’ll see how hawt things get... I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride!

Becoming Magnus’ personal bodyguard brought Alec to a situation that was equally tempting and hazardous, at least to what was left to his mental health. He was to follow the criminal home. Which made him far more excited than it should’ve.

Before getting started, though, he had to pick up Magnus from the man’s club. The bouncer, a young dark-skinned woman with scars on her neck, recognized him and let him in without making him stand in line. If he wasn’t so nervous and... worked up he might’ve noticed all the attention he got, walking in wearing a midnight blue shirt that had several buttons open and a pair of leather pants. (According to Jace those clothes would help him fit in. He felt ridiculous but hoped that Magnus would approve. Not that he would’ve admitted as much out loud.)

A young bodyguard with blond hair stood at the bottom of the stairs leading to Magnus’ little room. The man nodded upon also recognizing him. “Mr. Bane said that you’d be early.” The man smiled. (Seductively, almost anyone but Alec would’ve noticed. And if he wasn’t so focused on staring at the door concealing Magnus from him he would’ve noticed the other guard’s gaze sizing him up and down.) “I’m Andrew. Welcome to the team, Alexander.”

Hearing his full name from Andrew’s lips... It didn’t cause the same kind of tingle Magnus saying it did. In fact, he didn’t even like it. Alec nodded politely.

Someone else was far less discreet. “He prefers Alec.” Magnus had succeeded in gliding within hearing range so soundlessly that they both jumped. Alec’s heart thudded as he stared quite openly at the man who was dressed in all black with silver colored eyeshadow. Silvery jewelry sparkled in the club’s lights. Magnus was clearly displeased but the ire was aimed at Andrew, not him. “The negotiations with Mr. Rey are over for tonight. Why don’t you escort him out?”

Andrew cleared his throat and nodded meekly. Why was the man blushing? “Of course, Sir.” It was then both Andrew and Alec noticed the man with a ponytail stepping out from behind Magnus. The stranger’s scowl melted to something like curiosity when he saw Andrew.

As ridiculously hard as it was to look away from Magnus, Alec followed the ponytail-man with his gaze. And no matter how much the constantly shrinking, still reasonable part of his brain attempted to point out that it was none of his business... He couldn’t avoid wondering if Mr. Rey touched Magnus in the way he so very badly wanted to.

What was Magnus doing to his mind?

“Alexander?” Magnus’ voice and the way every letter of his name rolled off the man’s tongue forced Alec to bite the inside of his cheek to not make a sound of delight. Clearly something showed nonetheless because the other smirked. “Are you pouting? Oh, no, there’s no need for that. Despite my reputation I don’t actually bed everyone I take into that room.” Magnus took a deliberate step closer and Alec inhaled instinctively. (The mixture of sandalwood and something purely Magnus made his head spin.) “In some cases, unfortunately.” Not giving him a chance to recover, the man began to take his leave. “Now allow me to take you home and perhaps something pleasant can come out of this evening.”

Even a single cell in Alec’s body didn’t entertain the idea of saying ‘no’. When Magnus’ hand was held towards him insinuatingly, he grabbed it and shivered at the pleasant electric current the simple touch sent through him. On their way out it seemed like everyone stared at them, great many eyes full of envy. All his life thus far Alec had hated attention, had done everything he could to avoid any sort of a spotlight. But that night, with a beautiful man leading him to what might just be his doom... He would’ve lied saying he didn’t enjoy it.

The only unpleasant part he discovered was the Circle member he noticed watching them. The intruder was even bold or stupid enough to start following them. Alec didn’t realize that his hand tightened around Magnus’ protectively until the man spoke. “I know. Why those people would wear a tattoo that makes them instantly recognizable is beyond me. Fear not, Maia is perfectly capable of handling garbage.” And true enough, the bouncer was already making her way towards the unwanted visitor, her hands fisted for a fight she seemed to look forward to.

“Is Jonathan actually stupid enough to send his men here?” Alec inquired in a low growl.

“He wasn’t until you came along, darling. He wants you to pay for killing his daddy dearest. Out of principle and family honor, not for sentimental reasons.” Magnus gave him a grin. “Having your pretty face around definitely makes life more interesting.”

Alec found himself responding to the grin.

Once they made it to an underground garage Magnus led them towards a brand-new, visibly expensive black Maserati. Alec expected someone to drive them to their location. Instead Magnus himself approached the driver’s seat and shrugged at his visible confusion. “Perhaps I’m a little bit of a control freak but I prefer driving myself whenever possible.”

The quite obviously faked cheery tone piqued Alec’s curiosity. Was there a bigger story behind Magnus’ animosity towards drivers? Or was he just trying to see deeper reasons where there was nothing to see? He figured that he’d need to get used to eccentricities if he was planning on spending a lot of time around Magnus. “Pity. It’s a gorgeous car.” Alec’s head screamed at him to shut up before he’d make a bigger fool out of himself. His lips refused to listen to commands. He was painfully aware that he was not exactly subtly watching Magnus from the corner of his eye. “I’d love to get my hands on it.” _Alec, what the actual hell are you doing?_ His only hope of maintaining what was left of his dignity was that his blush wasn’t as bright as he feared.

He wasn’t sure if Magnus’ amusement made matters better or worse. “The car is off limits. But if you want your hands on... other things...” The criminal winked. “All you have to do is ask nicely and say ‘please’.” Magnus slid gracefully into the vehicle.

And Alec was left wishing desperately that there would’ve been a cold shower nearby because certain areas of him had swollen to a point of turning blue.

Magnus’ driving speed wasn’t a surprise. Alec suspected that with the amount of cops Asmodeus had in his pocket the younger Bane didn’t have to worry about getting a speeding ticket. He expected them to head to a luxurious mansion. Instead they finished their journey to an apartment building in Brooklyn that could’ve easily been overlooked. Alec started to see the place’s appeal when the door of a penthouse apartment opened. The loft was decorated and furnished with exquisite taste. The most bizarre thing was the place’s very air. Even though it belonged to someone undeniably dangerous it felt like a home. No matter how clearly Alec was aware that he absolutely wasn’t supposed to feel at home there.

While Magnus set the apartment’s alarm to ensure that they wouldn’t be ambushed and called someone to announce that they made it there safely Alec looked around. To notice the one and only room’s door that was closed. What was hiding behind it?

“It’s locked, as I presume you guessed. You’re allowed anywhere else here but that room... It’s off limits.” Magnus watched him with a thoughtful expression on his face. “At least for now. Until you’re ready for it.”

“Ready for what?” Alec found himself asking.

Instead of answering, or perhaps as a response, Magnus started to undress. Right in front of him, definitely aware of the impact it had on him. The criminal held his gaze and tilted his head while opening the buttons of his own shirt. Very slowly, one at a time. Until he let the garment float carelessly to the floor. Distantly Alec heard himself gulp loudly.

Those abs... The flawless skin... The first of many descriptive words that came to Alec was ‘divine’. It took a lot of willpower to not whimper needily.

Next Magnus moved on to his trousers. The man gave his own crotch a couple of long strokes, then popped a button open before moving on to the zipper. By the time fabric hit the floor again the throbbing in Alec’s pants threatened to drive him insane. Only thin black boxers separated him from a bulge that called out to him like a Siren.

How was he supposed to make it through this assignment?

“I take it you approve?” Magnus purred. And clicked his tongue when the sudden appearance of a dressing gown brought a change to Alec’s face. The man walked closer and poked at his nose but didn’t touch him further. (No matter how desperately Alec would’ve secretly wanted him to.) “Oh, don’t start pouting again. Like I said, when you’re ready. For now, I’m going to take a shower. After that we’ll have to start bracing ourselves for tomorrow. It’s going to be an exciting day.” With that Magnus walked away like he had no idea of Alec’s raging erection. (The agent never noticed that his lips had parted slightly for a kiss that only came in his forbidden, foolish dreams.)

Yes, tomorrow. The thought of it made a fraction of the tension in Alec’s pants ease. Tomorrow was going to be a _dangerous_ day.

Which was why it was infuriating and unprofessional that he couldn’t concentrate on it. Alec didn’t know which one was a bigger distraction. The man who just disappeared into a shower, or the locked door and the potential secrets it hid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re getting closer to action, it seems. In several ways. (grins)
> 
> Soooo... How was that? Any good at all? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS brighten my days.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	4. ‘Please’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to make Asmodeus trust Alec, he and Magnus go through with a dangerous plan. It leads to... tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! This chapter was... something to work. (grins)
> 
> THANK YOU, so much, for your comments, love and support! This story is very different from my other works so it means A LOT to have you there. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

In a war between two mafia families, such as Banes and Morgensterns, things could get ugly. Very ugly. Children were pulled into the dirtiest schemes without a shred of mercy. When Magnus was just sixteen and almost no one knew of the dangerous snake hiding in the grass that was the Bane family Asmodeus ordered his son to seduce Valentine’s son, Jonathan. It was to get to the criminal and to hopefully get information. Magnus succeeded with flying colors. After the ensuing domino effect Valentine had to go hiding to avoid capture and many of the man’s valuable allies became Asmodeus’ allies.

After they inevitably found out who he was Magnus knew that the Morgensterns would make him pay eventually. (Their family didn’t forget or overlook such insults.) It took many years. Magnus suspected that _the moment_ was close when he received a new bodyguard, Elias, who carried a whiff of Jonathan’s cologne. (He didn’t believe in coincidences.) Magnus didn’t report the traitor to Asmodeus because he sensed that one day, one way or another, the man might be beneficial to him. So he played dumb and waited, even allowed Elias to flirt with him. (He’d always loved playing with hazardous things.) He also planted a little spy of his own. Once rumors of Alec, the man behind Valentine’s ultimate fall, having been spotted at his club spread his spy sent him the message he’d been expecting.

‘ _Fiji is beautiful this time of the year._ ’ There were altogether ten locations which meant different types of threat. Fiji was a code for ambush. When Elias practically insisted to be his bodyguard for a certain meeting Magnus had the ‘when’.

The FBI was more than willing to risk his life. Alec definitely wasn’t happy and the agent’s poorly disguised genuine concern for his safety tugged at something in Magnus. (Not that he would’ve admitted as much.) In the end the younger man was forced to relent under his superiors’ orders.

It was a stupid, ridiculously dangerous plan. But they needed to give Asmodeus a reason to trust Alec, and fast. So they’d obtain enough evidence to get the mafia boss arrested before the man would discover the agent’s actual intentions. What better way was there than to prove just how seriously Alec took the protection assignment handed to him? Magnus knew that his father cared about him, as a favorite possession, not like an actual father.

Walking through a parking area with Elias, Magnus counted three shadows closing in on him. (Only three? Was Jonathan trying to insult him?) His so-called protector’s tension was incredibly obvious. He was done playing with this particular toy. “You know, Elias... I’ve always hated that cologne of yours.”

Elias frowned before realization made the man’s eyes widen in alarm.

/

For the sake of it being authentic, Alec had to be almost too late. The official story for Asmodeus was that something about Elias made him suspicious and prompted him to do digging with the unique contacts he had as a former agent. Which led to him discovering the truth and rushing towards Magnus’ loft to save him.

By the time Alec made it to the scene three men were already down. Magnus wasn’t one of them. Alec watched with a mixture of admiration, shock and something strictly unprofessional how the criminal handled attacker number four. Steel from dropped knives shone under what little light hit the weapons. (Knives had, without a doubt, been used because even in a city like New York gunshots drew too much unwanted attention.) All Magnus needed was his hands and legs. Three vicious punches brought the attacker to his knees. Magnus wasn’t content with that. The criminal sat behind the barely conscious man who just tried to kill him and wrapped his arms around the other, as though trying to console. (Alec couldn’t help but notice the expensive looking black gloves Magnus wore. It was a style statement and to hide bruised knuckles. As far as Asmodeus would ever know, his son had to be saved like a damsel in distress.) Magnus leaned to his would-be-victim’s ear while wrapping his arms deceitfully friendlily around the other’s neck. Then twisted, with enough force to break a neck. The attacker’s body fell to the ground like a broken toy.

Alec swallowed thickly. Unable to understand why the display... got to him like it did. (He should’ve been mortified, not...!) “Well done.”

Magnus looked at him with surprise and delight. Then shrugged with a smile that was far more charming than it should’ve been. “More like medium-rare.”

In that very moment Alec was far too aware of the electricity in the air between them. The pull... The hunger... They were terrifying in their force. There was no telling what might’ve happened.

If it wasn’t for something they both missed. Elias wasn’t quite dead yet, after all. The man’s fumbling hands grabbed a gun, aimed clumsily towards Magnus and fired. Unable to do anything else, Alec watched with horror as the bullet slammed at Magnus’ chest and the man slumped down.

Alec stared at Magnus. And saw red. No longer caring how many people might hear the shots, he grabbed his own gun and marched towards a terrified looking Elias. The traitor attempted to shoot him, only to notice that his clip was empty. Alec’s eyes flashed. “My turn.” He emptied his whole clip at the man’s face.

Satisfied that Elias would stay down this time, Alec focused on much more important things. He dashed to Magnus and crashed gracelessly to his knees. A frantic but tender hand tapped at the prone man’s cheek. “Magnus, come on...” Why was he this scared, why did he care so much...?

Before Alec could find answers to those dangerous questions, he realized something. There wasn’t blood, even a drop of it. And when he pressed at Magnus’ chest carefully, he felt a kevlar vest through expensive fabric.

Magnus groaned. “... did tell me, repeatedly, that this was a stupid plan.” A pair of eyes that looked golden under a street light fluttered open and locked with his. Magnus pouted. “He ruined one of my favorite shirts.”

Whatever spell Magnus had put on him... It grabbed a hold of Alec once more. Not even pausing to wonder what he was doing he leaned down and crushed his lips against the criminal’s. The kiss... It was far rougher than their first. Full of frustration, unresolved tension and who knows what else. Every second of it made Alec’s heart beat in a manner that couldn’t be healthy. (As if anything about the whole thing was healthy!) When it ended he couldn’t stop a disappointed whimper.

Magnus licked his lips and produced a shuddering breath. (Clearly he wasn’t the only one... affected.) “Now that... was worth taking a bullet to the chest.”

/

Alec had been told, by several people, that he tended to overthink. He didn’t consider it criticism because in his opinion underthinking killed people. But that night, tossing and turning in the most comfortable bed he’d ever occupied like it was made of nails, his brain was practically on fire. (Along with some other parts of him.)

Much like he and Magnus had planned, after the... _incident_ Asmodeus ordered him to not let his son out of his sight for even a second. And invited him to what the mob boss called a business meeting. Which meant that he was getting closer to Asmodeus’ inner circle, closer to taking down the man. Everything was going according to the plan. Alec should’ve been pleased. He would’ve been if it wasn’t for the kiss that _wasn’t_ a part of any plan. A kiss there’d been no time to talk about after it happened. Alec felt so restless that it was a maddening itch under his skin.

He couldn’t stop thinking about Magnus’ body when the man performed a little striptease for him the day before. Or the man lay on the ground hours ago, unmoving. The kiss they exchanged tingled on his lips. Eventually he couldn’t stand the chaos of emotions and urges anymore.

He had to _do something_.

Alec was definitely out of his mind. There was no other explanation. It was almost funny. He made it through his teenage years without giving in to the hormonal storm. (There were days when his hands were busy, though.) Back then he held himself back with such vigor that Jace once called him Monk. (His death glare ensured that the nickname wasn’t used a second time. At least to his face.) And now Alec planned to give himself to a dangerous criminal who likely just used the FBI to play his own game against his father.

His hands were embarrassingly unsteady and definitely over-eager as Alec pulled off his shirt. Then dropped his sweatpants and boxers to the floor. He felt like he was sleepwalking, in the best way imaginable, while he made his way to the door of Magnus’ bedroom and knocked.

After making him wait for fifteen excruciating seconds Magnus opened the door dressed in a gold-colored, silken dressing gown. One flawlessly manicured eyebrow bounced up while a hungry, appreciative gaze devoured him from head to toe. (Having someone he desired stare at him with such almost animalistic _want_... It _did things_ to Alec.) “Well, good evening.” Magnus tilted his head and practically purred while the man’s attention locked on his erection. Before rising slowly back to his eyes. Both their pupils were blown wide. “I’m happy to see you, too. But to what do I owe this... unexpected pleasure?”

Alec bit his lip to not whine needily at the word ‘pleasure’. Coming from Magnus’ mouth... It drove his mind wild. He swallowed thickly and fidgeted. He’d literally explode if he wouldn’t be granted a release soon...! “Please.” He realized that he’d have to elaborate when the other’s eyebrow rose higher. “You... told me that if I want to put my hands on... things... I’d only have to ask nicely and say ‘please’. So... Please.”

Once again Magnus made him wait. (Alec was much too willing to start begging.) Then opened the door wider and moved out of the way. Giving him full view to a huge bed and red satin sheets. “Come in, Alexander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh boy! Was that intense? (chuckles)
> 
> HOW WOULD YOU FEEL if almost the entire next chapter was smut?
> 
> Soooo... Thoughts? Feelings to share? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS brighten my days.
> 
> THIS STORY’S RATING WILL CHANGE TO ‘MATURE’ BEFORE THE NEXT UPDATE.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	5. Of Trust and Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has his intense first time with Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy...! (chuckles) I still can’t believe that I wrote something like this. I just hope that this doesn’t suck...! (Well, there’s sucking involved, but... You know what I mean.)
> 
> THANK YOU, so much, for your comments and love! This is SO different from anything I’ve written before. It means a lot that you’ve joined in. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride. (Alec will...!)

Alec felt like he’d been set on fire. In the best way. He and Magnus kissed fervently, like two men given water after wandering the desert for days. Alec still had no idea what, exactly, he was doing but his hands... They knew perfectly what they wanted. They slid under Magnus’ dressing gown and started a feverish expedition on the sculpture like body. Removing the garment could wait when every inch of that soft skin...

Suddenly they reached the bed and Alec found himself falling backwards. At least he was quite graceful, even managed to grab an almost protective hold of Magnus as the other went down with him, landing on top of him. It was a little embarrassing how his hands trembled from eager anticipation as he finally pushed the dressing down out of the way. His mouth went dry and his heart beat dangerously fast while he admired the vision in front of him. Without him making a decision to do so he looked down to find an erection that rivaled his. He didn’t even notice the moan that crawled up his throat.

“As flattered as I am...” Magnus used a single finger on his chin to make their eyes meet. “... we need to set some important rules if you want to move forward.”

Alec nodded fervently, willing to promise just about anything to...

Magnus nodded back. (The man’s lips and their private parts rubbing together made it nearly impossible to focus on the words that followed.) “Am I correct to assume that this is your first time?”

Alec’s cheeks colored and not in the fun way. _Oh no...! Was it that obvious...?_ His gaze dropped as he nodded again, unwilling to make the admission out loud.

“Keep looking at me, Alexander.” Magnus went on once he complied. “That you want to give yourself to me like this... It’s flattering.” To hear such sincere affection from the criminal... was a shock. (Or would’ve been if Alec was able to think at all.) “Is it really what you want?”

“Yes!” Alec would’ve screamed if he had enough breath for such volume.

Magnus’ eyes darkened in a way that... did things to him. “Then I need you to let me take charge. I need you to trust your body to my hands, and mouth.” (Oh sweet angel, those words alone were almost Alec’s undoing...!) “If we move along you will call me Sir. And you will be a good boy, do everything I tell you to.”

Alec licked his lips, aching to have them pressed against Magnus’ again. “You mean... like a dom... sub thing?” Receiving an arched eyebrow, he colored again. “I’m... I’ve studied.”

Magnus grinned. “Well. I do like a man who comes prepared.” The man leaned closer – but pressed a finger against his lips when he tried to kiss. “You didn’t answer my question.” Magnus spent a few seconds appreciating his pulsating, throbbing member with his gaze before it rose to his eyes again. “I see that your body is ready and willing. But are you? Is this how you want your first time to be?” The tone that was said with made perfectly clear that nothing but honesty would be appreciated. They’d flirted and danced around each other but this... This was different.

If Alec wasn’t going insane from arousal and hormones he would’ve been touched. “My first time... I’m... I’ve never really... thought about it. But... This... Like this... I want it. Sir.”

A kiss rewarded him. When it was over Magnus slipped the same finger that was recently on his lips into his mouth and chuckled when he sucked it. “You, my darling, truly are spectacular.”

If Alec grinned in a besotted manner, who could blame him?

“Before we move any further, we also need a safe word.” Magnus pursed his lips, which made staying focused a mighty challenge. “I want you to submit to me. But I also want to make this enjoyable for you and I refuse to do anything to anyone in bed against their consent. If we try something you’re not comfortable with you’ll say the safe word...” Magnus’ hands withdrew demonstratively from his hips. “... and everything stops.”

Alec stared in disbelief. He was so _needy_ that it was ridiculous and wanted those hands, among other things, on him. (In him.) “Why would I want to stop?” he blurted out in a half moan.

Magnus chuckled and the man’s fingers were on him once more. “How does ‘red’ sound as a safe word? It’s short and easy to remember.” The criminal winked. “Believe me, you’ll have a difficult time trying to remember anything soon.”

Alec didn’t doubt that. He wondered, despite not wanting to, how many times and with how many partners Magnus had done this before. With a great deal of willpower he reminded himself that it was just the two of them in the bed now. He trusted, in a way that was absolutely ridiculous. “’Red’ sounds good”, he managed.

Magnus nodded while taking something from a drawer beside the bed. The man then held a blindfold for him to see. “Now relax and trust me to take a good care of you. Will you obey me?”

“Yes.” Alec went on after receiving a pointed look. “Sir.”

“Aren’t you a quick study”, Magnus purred. Then used the piece of fabric to cover his eyes. “Let’s get started.”

The blindfold was fastened quite firmly but not painfully. In fact... Alec was startlingly alright with the fact that one of his senses was just taken away from him. Especially after warm, soft lips kissed his neck. Then advanced lower. And lower...

Magnus’ mouth devoured him, nearly his entire length. Alec wasn’t certain if one could actually survive the explosion-like orgasm that ravished him. (Nor would he have minded perishing in such a way terribly.) He was too blown away to realize that he came into Magnus’ mouth but he certainly _felt_ it.

Alec had always been the kind of a person who _needed_ to be in control over everything to feel comfortable. But now... He barely recognized himself as he threw his head back and moaned in ecstasy.

_Everything_ shook and faded out of focus – it was entirely possible that he blacked out.

“Being blindfolded makes everything feel more intense, doesn’t it?” Magnus ran the fingers of both hands down his sides, lightly, teasingly. It was baffling how much impact something so simple and almost innocent had. Alec’s head swam and thoughts whirred so loudly that he barely heard Magnus’ verbal command. “Now lay on your stomach for the next part.”

Alec didn’t even consider resisting because there wasn’t a single cell in his body that wanted to. Trusting his body to the hands of a man he’d seen kill people, he shifted and did his best to settle down comfortably despite the erection that was already rising again stubbornly. He fidgeted from excitement and impatience when playful fingers teased the area around his hole. Perhaps he was a virgin but he knew what was coming next and that he wanted it, desperately. (He’d never admit to a soul how much porn he watched in the process of trying to admit even to himself what he desired as a teenager.) “... in me ...”, he managed.

Magnus’ ministrations paused. “Was that an order, Alexander? Oh, no, that is not how this works. Watch that mouth of yours.” The man slapped his butt cheek lightly, with no intention to hurt or actually punish. “I’m in charge here. If you want something use the magic word. And address me respectfully.”

Alec moaned. If he wouldn’t be given a second release soon...! “P... Please... In me ... Sir.”

“Very good”, Magnus praised and kissed his butt cheek this time. “You indeed are a quick study. And for that you’ll be rewarded.”

It sounded like Magnus took something from the drawer. A tube was opened and soon the scent of tangerines met his nose. Alec shivered when cool lotion was smeared on his skin. A strange, purring sound escaped him when Magnus leaned down and first kissed his neck, then bit lightly. There’d definitely be a mark on his skin the next day but the wave of pleasure it came with ensured that he didn’t mind.

Apparently it was a distraction technique. Alec gasped when an elegant, skilled finger that was covered in lubricant entered him. Stretching him, preparing him. It hurt for a few seconds but after that the fullness and pressure...

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Magnus inquired, the criminal’s warm breath tickling Alec’s skin.

Alec nodded, too breathless and overwhelmed for words. He wanted...! He needed...! What was he supposed to say...? “M... More.” He licked his lips, inhaling the scent of sandalwood and tangerines greedily. “P... Please. Sir.”

“Oh my...! I was correct to deem you a quick study.” Magnus trailed kisses from his neck all the way down his back.

Alec was lost in a haze of ecstasy. And then two more fingers filled him. This time pain was even faster to transform into pleasure and he let as much be heard. He was too out of it to notice how he shifted his body to grant Magnus an easier access.

Magnus hummed appreciatively. The man’s free hand caressed his behind like it was the greatest treasure in the world, making him shiver from pleasure. “If only you knew how beautiful you are, Alexander. So ready for me.” Magnus was hoarse, obviously about as close to the edge as he was. Those fingers, which were sweet torture, wiggled inside him and it was a small miracle he didn’t just _explode_ right there. “What comes next... I want you to breathe and relax. Whatever you experience, it’s perfectly natural. Don’t try to staunch it. Don’t be scared of it.”

Alec’s mind, which was about to black out from everything he was already experiencing, was slow to comprehend that a verbal response was expected. He nodded the best as he could. “Yes, Sir.” (Oh, how good that word tasted on his tongue...!)

Magnus rewarded him with the kind of kisses to the back of his neck that certainly left a couple of marks. “Excellent. Because even if I’m in charge there are two of us in this delicious little game. And your pleasure, pretty boy...” The man nipped at his ear and he gasped, his whole being arching closer. ( _More, more, more...!_ , his mind chanted.) “... is my pleasure.”

They spent a few minutes just like that, both enjoying their physical contact. But to... _move further_ and make room for even better things those skilled fingers that fit into Alec oh so perfectly had to go. He produced a whimper of protest when they withdrew, leaving him with a bizarre sense of emptiness.

“None of that, now.” Magnus massaged his butt cheeks with both hands and he rocked to the motions subconsciously. “For a perfect submissive like you I have something much better to offer than these fingers of mine.”

The next few moments were surprisingly tender. Magnus lay his hands on both of Alec’s. At first the agent imagined that it was to restrain them, until the other allowed them to lace their fingers together. Having noticed how well it worked to distract him before, Magnus kissed him over and over again, with hunger that mirrored his own. By then their scents and tastes had mingled in a way that made it impossible to tell where one of them ended and the other began.

And then Magnus’ full, stone hard length slid into him.

Alec had done his best to brace himself but something so big didn’t slide into place without some discomfort. He groaned and squeezed Magnus’ hands while the burn echoed through his groin, going all the way to the tips of his toes. For a few moments it was _too much_ , too painful. He was about to cry out ‘Red’. Until, as though by magic, his body adjusted, welcomed Magnus. Alec had never experienced anything so good and intense in his life. Behind the blindfold and closed eyelids his line of vision went white. Then Magnus’ hips started moving and he was quite sure his soul left his body for a while.

Alec didn’t have to be commanded verbally. His body responded to every single move Magnus made and followed them effortlessly. It didn’t matter that it was his first time. They danced together like they were created to be parts of the same being. When Alec came for the second time that night he cried out Magnus’ name, and the other man also erupted buried deep inside him.

This time Alec definitely blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never, EVER written smut like that before! A full chapter of it! (chuckles and tries to breathe) I REALLY, REALLY hope that the final product is... okay. (covers face)
> 
> Sooooo.... Good? Terrible? Hopefully not lukewarm...! PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS brighten my days.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	6. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after comes with... surprises for Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s right, folks! It’s time for another chapter. Yay...?
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH for your comments, love and support! You have no idea how much hearing from you means to me. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Are you ready? Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

Slowly coming to, Alec had absolutely no idea how long he was out cold, utterly defenseless in the presence of a violent criminal. Who could’ve easily killed him while he was out for the count. Alec didn’t manage to worry about such things. Mainly because for several minutes he didn’t manage to comprehend pretty much anything from the haze filling his head.

He was in the most comfortable and luxurious bed he’d ever occupied in his life. Sore, but... not in a way that would’ve been entirely unpleasant. Some heat rose to his cheeks when memories of the night before started to resurface. _Oh...!_

So... It actually happened, he seriously... Alec tried to regret and overthink it. He couldn’t.

Instead Alec yawned and stretched as much as he was able to. It could’ve been a perfectly normal morning. If it wasn’t for the facts that he was in a strange bed, half-hard and there was a... actually quite pleasant tug in his behind whenever he moved. He didn’t notice what his hand was doing until his brain reported that the other side of the bed was empty. Under the covers all stiffness there’d been in his groin faded away.

So Magnus just left him...?

Alec opened his eyes. And whatever trail of thought he might’ve had vanished. Because just a few steps away from the bed stood a dark-haired little girl, watching him with a tilted head. “Mommy!” the child called out. “He woke up!”

Magnus... had a kid? Along with a woman said kid called ‘mommy’ in his life? Nothing about the information of Magnus he’d seen so far had even hinted...!

“Madzie, I told you not to go in there!” a woman scolded gently before entering the room. The arrival gave him an apologetic smile while ushering Madzie out. She went on once they were alone. “I’m so sorry about that. I’m Catarina, Magnus’ friend and a nurse. From what he told me I’ve understood that you passed out last night and he wasn’t able to wake you up in the morning.” At least she was tactful enough to not mention that it was fairly obvious what he and Magnus were up to when he... zoned out. (At least he had his boxers on. Magnus must’ve put them on him.) “A combination of low blood sugar and... intense emotions led to you losing consciousness. You seem to be doing better now but I’d advise you to take a better care of yourself in the future.”

Alec cleared his throat and wondered just how red his face was. “I’m, ah... I’ll keep that in mind.” Where was the hole he could sink through and disappear?

Catarina’s eyes softened, out of sympathy, not pity. “Since you seem to be perfectly fine, Madzie and I are leaving you two alone.” She winked. “Just so you know... No matter how aloof that idiot may pretend to be, he doesn’t worry about just anyone like he did about you.” With those parting words she left.

Through a great deal of buzzing in his head, Alec heard Madzie’s voice once more. “ _Bye, uncle Magnus! Can we play Sharks and Minnows with Alec later?_ ”

Magnus chuckled in a way Alec had never heard before. “ _Perhaps some other day. He needs more beauty sleep. Not that you’d believe it by looking at him._ ” Someone was definitely hugged. “ _Thank you for stopping by, Sweet Pea. You two are my favorite girls._ ”

Catarina huffed but her tone was soft. “ _Enough with the smooth talk. Now go look after your pretty boy._ ”

Alec found himself smiling like a lovesick fool through his blush. Which definitely meant that he was an idiot. Why should what Magnus thought about him, that the man perhaps even cared about him, mean so much to him? So yeah, they had sex. (Very, very good sex, his mind supplied unhelpfully.) But he couldn’t seriously...!

“Ah, the Sleeping Beauty has woken up! Good morning.” Magnus’ voice nearly made him squeak. The man entered the room wearing a gold-colored dressing gown, so beautiful and elegant that Alec bit his lower lip to not whimper. Which was when he noticed the tray of food the man had along. “Catarina mentioned that your blood sugar is still quite low. And, well...” Magnus winked in a manner that made Alec fear for the health of his heart. “We did burn up quite a bit of calories last night. So I made us some little breakfast.” Which was an understatement. There was so much food that Alec had hard time believing the two of them would be able to consume it all. “Hungry?”

Alec’s eyes strayed hungrily towards the treasure he knew the dressing gown hid. He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. “Very.”

Magnus chuckled in a manner that made his skin tingle while settling the tray and himself to the bed. “My, you’re insatiable.” They exchanged a savoring kiss that made Alec’s toes curl. “But as flattering as it was to make you feel so good you blacked out, I’d rather not over-excite you just yet.” That statement was somewhat contradicted by how the man settled very, very close to him. Practically sat in his lap. (And he wasn’t about to start complaining...!)

Alec’s head spun so wildly that it couldn’t be healthy. (The things this man did to him...!) “You... I thought... You called someone to... check up on me. Thank you.” That absolutely didn’t come out like he wanted it to.

Magnus didn’t seem to mind, instead brushed his cheek tenderly with one finger. “If I get a reaction like that every time I surprise you pleasantly, I certainly want to do it great many more times.” Their eyes locked and the electric tingle between them... It was every bit as intense as the night before. Alec gasped when a grape was held right in front of his lips. Something closer to a moan left Alec at the tone of Magnus’ voice. “Now allow me to keep looking after you.”

Alec was about to accept the grape. Until he started feeling cheeky and bold. (What was he doing...?) “On one condition.” He looked at the other from under his eyelashes. “I get to feed you, too.”

Amusement and something almost fond twinkled in Magnus’ eyes. “Very well. I believe I can accept those terms.”

It was so domestic that Alec wondered if he was still unconscious. (Among the great many other things he wondered.) Sharing a breakfast and a ‘morning after’ together... This definitely wasn’t what he expected upon accepting his mission. Swallowing a piece of the best waffle he’d ever tasted, Alec felt bold once again. “Last night...” Until his bravery vanished as quickly as it appeared, leaving him fumbling for words. “Was it... as good for you, as it was for me?”

Some of Magnus’ usual flirtatious attitude settled for something different. (Different in a good way, Alec dared to analyze.) “Alexander, last night was so good for me that I almost blacked out, too.” The criminal grinned. “Do you really imagine that I fix a breakfast like this for just anybody?” Magnus considered for a long moment before continuing to open up unexpectedly. “The way you trusted me and gave yourself to me... It was special to me, in the best way. I want you to know that.”

Alec could still taste the mouth-watering waffle but it wasn’t food he was hungry for anymore. He wanted to kiss Magnus. Wanted to feel the man inside him again. Wanted to... “In that case, I want to buy you a dinner.” Alec could barely believe he just said that. With a tone that made it obvious the invitation included much more than just food. “I... I don’t buy dinners for just anybody.”

Magnus’ facial expression shifted yet again. Longing, desire, surprise, startle, delight... The man had never been that open in front of him before. And suddenly the reality of their situation smacked Alec across the face.

He was a federal agent and Magnus was a part of his father’s mafia family. Even if they might want _something more_ , what hope did they have? Once this would be over and Magnus was pardoned there’d still be a small army of enemies after the slightly older man. They’d never see each other again. Just because he was foolish enough to let his first time happen...

They opened their mouths simultaneously but neither got the chance to say a word. Because just then they both received a message from Asmodeus. It consisted of a location and two curt sentences. ‘ _A meeting starts in an hour. Don’t be late._ ’

Magnus’ eyebrow bounced up. “How about that. The big event is getting closer.” The man looked at him almost convincingly coyly. “We both need a shower and we’d be faster if we’d take it together. Would you like to join me?”

From the beginning of this mission Alec had had a feeling that he was about to fall down a rabbit hole. He nodded far more eagerly than he’d intended to and braced himself for finding out just how deep the hole went. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaw! Are things actually getting sweeter between our pair? We got to see a glimpse of Magnus' softer side! (grins) In the next chapter things heat up once more, in a couple ways...
> 
> Soooo... How was that? ANY good? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments are ALWAYS precious to me.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you there.
> 
> Take care!


	7. Making Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus enjoy each other’s company before attending to a meeting that reveals to the agent just how powerful and dangerous Asmodeus is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m SO SORRY that it took me this long to update! The holidays and a couple of other projects swept me away. (winces) BUT, now I’m FINALLY back. Hooray?
> 
> THANK YOU, so much, for your comments, love and support! You can’t even begin to imagine how happy you make me. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride. (Malec will...! Well, most of it.)
> 
> ALSO... I HAD TO EDIT THE RATING AND CHAPTER COUNT A LITTLE. I hope you don’t mind.

To Alec showers had always been a necessity rather than something to be enjoyed. (Excluding those few occasions when shower was the only place where he could... ease certain type of tension.) But taking one with Magnus... Well. He was a little excited. Or a lot.

And here they were supposed to get ready for a meeting with an extremely dangerous crime lord...!

There was no hope of concentrating on anything else, let alone all the evils of the world, after warm water started running and Magnus stepped so close that it was sweet torture. Alec had next to no idea what he was doing but he _wanted_ , so badly that certain areas of him throbbed. Deciding that he was high on the previous night’s orgasm (and out of his mind) he took the step separating them, practically pressed Magnus against the wall and started kissing him in a way that took both their breaths away. Perhaps he also pressed his private parts against the other man to express just how frustratingly needy he was.

Magnus chuckled when they eventually parted, panting hard. (The sound and the warm breath tickling his neck made the best kind of a tingle go down Alec’s spine.) “Oh, Alexander... As much I’d love to, I’m afraid certain parts of you I adore very much aren’t quite ready.” The criminal winked. “But do wipe away that pout. There are more ways than one to make you feel good.”

The sudden urge... It filled Alec with a breathtaking amount of force. “... want to make _you_ feel good.” He went on, remembering their pleasurable little game. “Please, Sir.”

Magnus’ eyebrow bounced up. And then, slowly but surely, a crooked and pleased smile appeared. (It reminded Alec of a predator about to finally jump their poor, unsuspecting prey, and it shouldn’t have turned him on like it did.) “You have such a pretty mouth that utters the sweetest things”, the man purred. “Why don’t we see just how skilled that mouth is?”

For a few moments Alec, who just the day before was still a virgin, didn’t understand what Magnus meant. When it clicked color rushed to his cheeks and blood hurried to somewhere far lower. “I’m... I’ve never...” ( _Wasn’t that pretty obvious?_ , he chided himself.)

Magnus accepted his lack of experience with what looked a whole lot like affection. “Don’t let that pretty head of yours get too busy, Alexander. I’ll guide you every step of the way.” A tender hand he leaned to instinctively caressed his face. “Oh, how hungrily you’re eying it.” (Alec hadn’t noticed that he’d been casting greedy glances towards Magnus’ member. For some reason it didn’t embarrass him.) “Get down on your knees and you have my permission to taste it.”

For once Alec didn’t overthink or get self-conscious. He just followed his instincts and urges. The way Magnus tasted... He hadn’t known what to expect but what was on his tongue... wasn’t it. He kissed experimentally. Then grew bold and licked, once, twice. Which was clearly the right thing to do because Magnus became stone hard.

“... amazing ...”, Magnus purred barely comprehensibly and leaned his head against the wall, eyes closing in ecstasy. “... take it in ... me how well you can swallow ...”

Alec had always loved challenges and this one was particularly... delicious. Breathing seemed to be a struggle whenever he was near Magnus but he did his best to inhale a proper lung full. Then he got started.

Gag reflex is a real thing and for a while Alec struggled with his. But then he found the correct technique, got lost in the very, very positive parts of the whole thing. It was easy to tell that Magnus also found it enjoyable. A twitch was his warning before the man came into his mouth.

Unsure how one was supposed to finish such an... event, then choosing to do it his way, Alec let Magnus slip out with some reluctance. (But not before kissing the body part he just basically devoured one more time.) Then he looked up to Magnus’ eyes, which were dark from lust and satisfaction. He swallowed and licked his lips. (Was he supposed to like _its_ taste so much? He was shaking from thrill.)

Magnus shook his head, marvel in his eyes. “If only you could see yourself now... You’re truly a vision.”

Alec couldn’t quite hide how happy the compliment made him. Didn’t even try. “So... It was good?” he inquired, still on his knees. “Sir?”

Magnus’ hitched breath gave away that he nearly came again, right there. “Oh, yes, Alexander. It was very, very good.”

After a couple of kisses and some actual showering they were forced to leave the room. They did have a meeting to attend to. While Magnus went to the bedroom to get changed and make a phone call Alec called Jace. He did have to report what’d soon take place, after all.

Jace, however, didn’t focus on the case. “ _You sound like you’ve had sex. Why do you sound like you’ve had sex?_ ”

Alec colored roughly to the shade of a tomato and coughed. “You think I called you to talk about... about _that_? I’m _not_ talking about my sex life with you!”

“ _Oh? Oh! So you admit that you finally have one? Who was the lucky...?_ ”

“How old are you, sixteen?” Alec rolled his eyes and mentally listed reasons to not strangle his brother the next time he’d seen him. “I’m about to walk into a meeting held by Asmodeus Bane. Can we concentrate on that?”

“ _Killjoy._ ”

“And you’re a pain in the ass”, Alec huffed and went on before the other could go further into the topic of ‘pains in the ass’.

/

‘Intimidating’ was nowhere near enough to describe Asmodeus Bane. The kind of threat he oozed would’ve brought chills down anyone’s spine. Even if the man wasn’t actually looking at him Alec _felt_ those cold, piercing eyes studying him, seeing right through him.

And then there was a group of ten loyal subordinates waiting for orders. (It was anyone's guess how many more attended via online connection.) Or maybe not so loyal. Not knowing for sure was dangerous, guessing wrong might be deadly. He wondered what those people with gleaming, bloodthirsty eyes would say if they knew of his still very much active agent status.

Alec wasn’t the most worried about himself, though. Against all reason he’d become protective over Magnus. (Who was not only perfectly capable of looking after himself but also a violent criminal.) And seeing the man standing right next to Asmodeus... Alec’s protective instincts screamed at him to grab the other and take him to safety.

Asmodeus lifted his chin. His voice was the kind one couldn’t help but listen to, even if he never raised it. “It has come to my attention that in five days there’ll be a party for Jonathan Morgenstern’s birthday. For its duration almost all of the family’s security personnel will be at their mansion. Which leaves another estate vulnerable.” They were shown a picture of a small, modest looking hut seemingly in the middle of nowhere. “With the aid of my spy I finally managed to find out where Jonathan withholds what we’ve been searching for. What was taken from us. On the evening of the Morgenstern celebration we’ll get it back. And we’ll send Jonathan a truly memorable birthday present.” Asmodeus’ eyes shone like gold in the room’s light. “He’ll learn the hard way that only one family can rule this city. And it’ll be the last lesson of his life.”

That... came as a shock. Asmodeus going after Jonathan Morgenstern and the younger man’s vast, deadly inherited network like that... All of a sudden Alec realized that the mob boss’ spider’s web was far wider than the FBI had ever dreaded. The Bane family was about to step out of the shadows and burn down the Morgenstern empire’s remains upon doing so.

This was _BIG_.

In five days the city’s criminal world would be ablaze. The FBI only wanted to catch one criminal and now... “ _Shit_ ”, Jace’s voice echoed Alec’s sentiments to the device in his ear.

/

At the same time Jonathan listened to one of his men’s report with a tightly clenched jaw. “... knows what we have. And according to our spies he’s planning to reclaim it.”

“Let him try.” Jonathan’s eyes flashed. “We’ll arrange Bane’s people a welcome they won’t live to remember. That bastard son of his is joining in, right?”

“Ah, yes, we have every reason to expect that.”

“Good.” Jonathan squeezed the glass he was holding so hard that it broke. He didn’t even notice the shards, pain or blood. “I lost my sister because of Bane. For that I’ll take away his son.”

/

Alec’s head spun when he and Magnus entered the man’s loft. “I... Did you know? That he planned to basically declare a war?”

Instead of answering verbally Magnus started to unbutton the black and golden shirt he’d chosen. To reveal a bulletproof vest underneath. “I don’t know all his plans in beforehand. But I do know that he’s capable of anything. So ‘anything’ is what I try to brace myself for.”

Alec shuddered. His relationship with his father wasn’t... ideal. But at least he didn’t walk into every single one of their meetings wearing a bulletproof vest. “That thing he wants to reclaim... Do you know what it is?”

Magnus tilted his head and watched him with an almost teasing gleam in his eyes. Underneath, however, deep pain was just visible. (That mask was a harder and thicker armor than the Kevlar vest.) Whatever would come next was a method of distraction. “For me to tell you that... I’d have to trust you. And for that to happen I need you to trust me, too. Do you?”

Alec nodded, surprising himself. “Yeah. I don’t know why, but... I do.”

Something on Magnus’ face changed, barely visibly but palpably. Opened up. “In that case... I think you’re ready to see what’s behind the locked door.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It sounds like there’s some action coming. And oooh, sexy times. Also, we’ll FINALLY find out what’s in THE ROOM!
> 
> Thoughts to share? PLEASE, let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS make my days brighter.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	8. The Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec finally finds out what’s in the locked room. In a very pleasurable manner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! FINALLY I’m back. Hooray...?
> 
> THANK YOU, so much, for your comments, love and support! You seriously have no idea how much they mean to me. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride. (Alec and Magnus will...)

Alec knew, on a level of reason, that he should’ve been afraid. Or at very least on guard. Who knew what Magnus’ secret room might contain? But as the criminal took his hand and started to lead him towards the locked door the only thing he managed to convince himself to be was excited.

This whole mission was starting to feel like a fever dream – and Alec was going to enjoy every single second of it until the inevitable rude awakening.

With one hand Magnus fiddled with his several necklaces. Alec’s curiosity was piqued even further when a pendant changed, opened. To reveal a small key with a heart shaped end to it. Magnus gifted him with a wink that had absolutely nothing innocent to it. “I haven’t taken anyone here for a long time. But since you came along, I’ve been keeping this key close”, the man revealed. “Since our first kiss I’ve had a feeling that I may need it soon.”

Alec smiled. He couldn’t help it. Didn’t even try very hard to stop himself. He didn’t care if there was a hint of a blush on his cheeks or that he was utterly speechless. It occurred to him that he’d never felt as free to just be himself as he did with Magnus. How messed up was that?

Well, at least Alec didn’t have a lot of time to dwell on that. Because just then the room’s door was open enough for him to take in the view inside. “Ah...!” was the most intellectual verbal comment he could produce.

The room was beyond elegant in the shades of dark red, mahogany and gold. The amount of furniture it contained was scarce but everything had been selected with exquisite taste. A dark cabinet and a massive drawer of the same color... An enormous bed of wine red and gold that had intriguing straps on it... Was that one thing hanging from the ceiling a swing of some sort...? And then there were soft yet firm looking straps, also hanging from the ceiling. Right beside an open stand that had a strange collection of items on it. The whips, blindfolds and scarves were easy enough to recognize but Alec couldn’t identify most of them. His imagination was starting to run wild, though. He tilted his head, taking in the cluster of bottles and tubes, along with a... feather?

“Intrigued?” Magnus inquired, sounding amused and fond.

“You can see that I am, can’t you?” Alec challenged, openly petulant. (His pants had gotten so tight that it hurt.) One of the whips called out to him like a siren and his gaze locked on it as if he was possessed. He wanted to feel its and Magnus’ power so badly that it was ridiculous. “If you don’t satisfy my curiosity soon, I’ll take care of myself. Right in front of you.” _What am I doing...?_

Magnus stepped up to stand in front of him, one eyebrow rising high up. It was immediately clear that they were playing the same game. “You are being a brat. And I will discipline you accordingly.” Magnus turned his back on him, very nearly pulling a whine out of him. A finger beckoned him closer. Where did that ring with a long, sharp claw on it come from? “Come.”

Alec almost came right there and then. Like a well-trained puppy he obeyed and moved closer, so far gone under Magnus’ spell that it should’ve terrified him. Operating without needing words, they started undressing each other. Alec gasped as Magnus pulled off his shirt, lips ghosting torturously close to his neck but not touching. (The delayed contact was likely a part of his ‘disciplining’.) Slowly, clearly enjoying every moment, those elegant fingers worked on his pants, eventually slid them down to reveal the swollen, throbbing treasure buried inside. The claw on that finger brushing the area right above Alec’s penis feather lightly... It made the agent emit a desperate, pleading whimper as he threw his head back, almost losing control over himself a second time.

Magnus clicked his tongue, a gleam of satisfaction in his eyes that were significantly darker than before. “Naughty boy”, the man admonished. “Didn’t your parents teach you that it’s dangerous to play with sharp objects?”

In that moment Alec was so overcome by lust and pleasure that even thinking about his parents, especially his father, was nowhere near enough to dampen his mood. “They taught me that the things I want are sick and wrong.” He lifted his chin defiantly. “I’m done trying to do what’s right and please them. I don’t want to play it safe anymore. Show me what happens to naughty boys.” Despite the haze filling his head he suddenly remembered their roles. “Sir.” Why was it so easy to be vulnerable in front of Magnus?

Magnus watched him curiously, then seemed to come to some sort of a decision. The man lifted his arms. “Watching you, I realized that I’m far too overdressed for the occasion. Would you like to help me?”

As if Alec would’ve needed to be told...! He got to work as eagerly as a child opening a Christmas present, almost tearing off a few buttons in the process. Then there was only the Kevlar vest left to cover the other’s upper body. Alec lifted his gaze to meet Magnus’ because the moment just became intimate in a manner he hadn’t expected.

“Take it off.” Magnus’ voice was softer than the commanding dom-tone. “No armors tonight.”

Those words tugged at something in Alec’s chest fiercely. As gently as if he was touching Magnus’ skin he peeled off the vest. On the way his hand paused for a few moments to lay against where the other’s heart beat inside a sculpture like chest. So fast, just like his own.

Alec was so preoccupied that he didn’t notice Magnus grabbing a blindfold until the fabric was put into place. While not being able to see the smaller man anymore was a disappointment he wasn’t alarmed, like he likely should’ve been. How was he supposed to fear for his safety (which would’ve been reasonable) when every motion Magnus made was so caring? Feelings he had no name for clouding his mind, Alec leaned towards the other’s lips. Only to have a finger pressed against his own.

Magnus produced a sinful ‘tut, tut’ sound. “No kissing until you’ve been disciplined properly. Are you ready for that?”

Alec nodded. “Yeah”, he managed with great difficulty. “I am.” Something told him that this punishment would be far closer to a reward.

“And do you remember the safe word?”

“Red, Sir.” Alec was getting so impatient and eager that he couldn’t stop himself. “Just claim me already.”

Something metallic brushed his lips this time. The ring’s claw. It was kept there just firmly enough for it to be tempting instead of threatening and Alec whimpered, his hips swaying forward in something like a prayer. By then he was sweating, flushed and already breathing hard.

“Hands up.” Magnus took his wrists as soon as he lifted them. “Very good.” The criminal stepped close upon fastening the straps. (Curiously Alec felt safe rather than threatened. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that their erections rubbing together made focusing on anything else impossible.) The tightness and pressure were just right as the other double-checked his work. “Oh, what a vision you are, pretty boy. So ready for me.”

Alec’s breath, or what little of it he had left, caught in his throat. “No one’s... called me pretty before”, he half-slurred.

“Really? Well, that’s their loss.” Magnus moved to stand behind him and caressed his butt cheeks with two tender hands. (Being blindfolded made the whole experience so intense that Alec didn’t even notice how he arched his behind backwards, offering it.) “Now allow me to show you how brats are treated in this room. Will you accept my sentence?”

“Yes!” Alec cried out eagerly.

For a few seconds nothing happened. Alec shivered when something soft brushed his cheek, belatedly recognizing it as a piece of a whip. That same thing traveled down his neck, chest and stomach, making him throw his head back. When it touched his rock-solid member something definitely leaked from him. He started to tremble in earnest, an inch from coming undone entirely, when Magnus licked off what he released.

“What’s this?” Magnus purred. “Does my naughty boy enjoy his punishment?”

Alec moaned, loudly, unable produce anything closer to actual words.

Magnus straightened before moving behind him once more. With effort Alec counted ten heartbeats until the whip made contact. Firmly but not hard enough for it to hurt. The pleasant tingle it left behind made the agent whine for more. Four strikes were delivered to both sides, each more delicious than the one preceding it. By the time Magnus kissed both but cheek languidly to seal the so-called verdict Alec was so full of pleasure and _need_ that he didn’t know what to do with himself. (How he didn’t just combust or rupture was beyond him.)

Fortunately Magnus knew exactly what to do with him. The man removed the blindfold and their gazes remained locked the whole time the restraints around his wrists were being opened. “How are you feeling, pretty boy?”

Just then Alec’s wrists were free. He pulled Magnus to his arms and kissed until he wondered if their lips were bruised. If this went against their dom and sub rules, so be it. “Let me claim you”, he murmured against the criminal’s mouth. “Please, Sir.”

For a second, just one, Magnus tensed up. The nodded, not attempting to break free from his embrace. (Gave himself to his hands, like Alec just gave himself, the younger man realized much later.) “Alright. There’s a bed in this room for a reason, after all.”

Excited, Alec carried Magnus easily to the bed and lay him there as gently as possible. (How could someone so muscular weight so little? Perhaps Alec was just motivated.) As elegantly as a dancer’s the smaller man’s hips helped him pull down a pair of pants. Alec’s thrill grew still when he learned that there were no boxers underneath. No wonder he could feel Magnus’ erection so clearly before.

And then Alec realized that he wasn’t quite sure how to proceed.

Magnus noticed. “In the drawer beside the bed... There’s lube.” The man winked. “You’re phenomenally well equipped, among other things. Some... softening would make your grand entrance even more pleasurable.”

Thrilled to be praised, Alec sought out the mentioned item. It held the scent of coconut, which immediately became one of his favorite scents. While Magnus shifted to lay on his stomach Alec ran through his head how he was prepared for their first time. He poured a generous amount of lubricant on his fingers and hoped that he wouldn’t screw up as he got to work.

If the way Magnus moaned and trembled was any indication he was doing fairly well. “Y-Yes, Alexander...! Oh, you have skilled fingers... But I... I need more. I want more.”

After a moment’s delay Alec understood what that ‘more’ might be. He was certainly ready. “Yes, Sir.” After using much more lubricant than would’ve been necessary to make sure that he’d hurt Magnus as little as possible he braced himself. Then dove into the hole that was warm and welcoming, ready for him.

While they yet again came together and practically melted to each other’s embrace _after_ Alec realized that this – the room of sweet sin, Magnus’ arms – was his favorite place in the world.

/

Alec fell asleep quite quickly afterwards with a smile on his face. Magnus couldn’t find rest. Nor could he bring himself to leave the room. He watched Alec, the kind of yearning he hadn’t experienced in a very, very long time pulling at his heart. His hand reached out to touch until he fisted it and forced it down.

If only it wasn’t all impossible. Their situation... There was no happy way out of it. But surely a man could daydream, just for a moment?

Magnus was yanked out of those thoughts by his phone buzzing. His jawline tightened at the sight of the sender’s name and further upon taking in the words. _Biscuit_. ‘ _I heard rumors that you’re finally ready to take down Jonathan. I want to help._ ’

Magnus’ eyes flashed. He’d need to... _have words_ with whoever informed her. And how many times did he have to tell her that contacting him directly was too big of a risk? ‘ _You help best by staying safe where you are._ ’ He sent another message to soften the first one’s blow. ‘ _I know that you’re frustrated. But this will all be over soon and then you’ll get your life back._ ’

‘ _I know. You’re right. I’m just done hiding._ ’

_Aren’t we all?_ Magnus mused bitterly.

The message exchange sobered Magnus slightly from the post-orgasm haze. He sighed heavily and, not bearing to give Alec another look, headed to the bathroom. Unnaturally focused on every movement he washed his face and hair. Finally done, he reluctantly met his mirror image. Even after all the years passed he still saw the little boy who screamed after finding his mother’s dead body. From that day on he’d known that happy endings weren’t for him.

And yet... Instead of heading to his own bedroom Magnus made his way back to the bed, snuggled close to Alec. The agent sighed contentedly and despite being asleep wrapped a protective arm around him. Magnus exhaled a shuddering breath and closed his eyes.

He wasn’t going to get a happy ending. Making it out of this whole mess alive would be a miracle. But where was the harm in pretending otherwise for a little while?

/

Alec woke up to the rather unfamiliar sensation of a warm body pressed against his. Wondering if he was still dreaming, he opened his eyes to marvel Magnus’ sleeping face. Without any makeup as warpaint and his hair down the man was somehow even more beautiful to him. Giving in to the temptation to brush a strand of hair from the other’s forehead, Alec mused that he could get used to waking up like this all too easily.

Then Magnus’ eyes fluttered open and they both froze, facing the reality.

Only, Alec wasn’t ready to give in under their reality’s crushing weight. “Have dinner with me today. As a date, not as something that’s a part of this stupid mission.”

Magnus sighed. A pained look appeared to the man’s eyes. “Alexander...”

“I know that it’s stupid. But... I feel you all over my ass and I’m sure that you can feel me, too.” (Was that really his voice spewing out stuff like that?) “This, whatever this is, means something to me. And I can tell that it means something to you, too. So, just... Just for a little while... Let’s not pretend that it doesn’t. Let’s pretend that this isn’t doomed. At least for one dinner.”

Magnus’ lips opened. The moment the man gave in was visible. “I know a good Ethiopian restaurant.”

They held each other in a way that spoke of things which would make their whole... arrangement a great deal more difficult than it was supposed to be. They had a few more days, until the attack against the Morgenstern family, to pretend and not pretend. To lie to themselves that whatever it was stirring to life between them could have a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, our boys are catching FEEEEEEEELS. And how hawt was that? (grins)
> 
> Soooo.... Thoughts? Was that ANY good, at all? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS brighten my days.
> 
> Until next time! I really hope that you’ll all be there.
> 
> Take care!


	9. Unexpected Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus steal a few moments to have a proper date, and Alec gets to see a glimpse of Magnus’ softer side. An unfortunate face from the past returns. And the attack that’ll end Alec’s mission is launched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got a bit long. (chuckles) I hope you don’t mind?
> 
> THANK YOU, a thousand times, for your comments, love and support! You have no idea how much joy seeing you join in fills me with. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Are you ready? Let’s go!

Alec and Magnus stayed in bed for as long as they could, both dreading the moment the world outside the loft would catch up with them. They lay in each other’s arms in the same bed where they just agreed to go out on a date, listening to one another’s breathing. Perfectly content to forget the world, the mission and who they were.

Eventually their phones came to life and the sweet spell was broken. Alec needed a long video call with Jace and Izzy to make sure that the bureau was aboard the mayhem that’d befall them in a few days. And Magnus, apparently, had a... meeting.

Magnus smiled at his a touch too visible... concern. “Alexander, I’ll be perfectly fine and safe.” Was that a moment of hesitation? “This matter is... something I’d rather not get you involved in.” Which probably meant ‘something illegal’. Alec should’ve been alarmed, especially considering his profession. But all he could bring himself to worry about was getting the man back.

Alec clenched his jaw, like he often did while trying to make a difficult decision. Or whenever he was feeling more vulnerable than he would’ve liked. “You’re gonna make it back, you hear me?”

Magnus rolled his eyes but appeared touched. “You make it sound like I’m headed to the pits of hell.” (Wasn’t that the case, essentially?) “And was that you trying to give me an order?”

Alec lifted his chin. His hands squeezed Magnus’ behind, determined to hold on for as long as he could. “What are you going to do about it?”

Magnus leaned closer. For a few seconds of sweet torture nothing happened. Until the man bit his ear, lightly and teasingly, before whispering into it. “I’m going to take you on a date and turn your world upside down.”

Hadn’t Magnus realized that he’d already done that?

Twenty minutes later, with Magnus away, Alec did his best to appear... well, normal for his video call with his siblings. Apparently he didn’t do a very good job because his brother’s face did funny things and Izzy’s eyes lit up like they always did when she was getting nosy. “You were right, Jace, he looks like he’s been having too much fun.”

Alec groaned. Sometimes working with siblings was such a pain in the... “Am I the only one here who’d actually want to focus on this case? Which, you seem to have forgotten, ended up being hell a lot more complicated than we expected.” If only those two knew just how complicated and in what kind of ways...!

“Most people go easy on the verbal jibes after they start getting laid”, Jace pointed out with too much amusement. But at least after Alec’s answering glare, they were able to start formatting an actual plan. For about ten minutes. Once Izzy left to report further Jace became uncharacteristically solemn. “Look, Alec... I know that look on your face because I’ve seen it on the faces of those sharing a bed with me too many times. And I hope you know what you’re doing because I never have. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Alec had a nasty feeling that the warning came too late. He wasn’t about to admit it out loud, though. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” After that he got rid of the video call as fast as possible.

He had a date to get ready for.

/

Magnus knew that Clary got a tip of the oncoming attack from someone. And rats of any sort... Well, Asmodeus taught him well what to do with them.

“Y-Yes, alright! I’ve been a s-spy for Mor-genstern since Valentine!” a man named Hodge, who started working for Asmodeus after Valentine’s death, screamed when yet another small bone broke. “ _She_... w-works for them, too. She told me tell her... Wants... Wants Clarissa to come back.”

Magnus’ facial expression hardened still. Hodge had known Clary since she was a little girl and was one of the very few people who knew that she was still alive. Disloyal as the man was to everyone else, he’d always done what he could to protect Clary. Magnus wondered with disgust what had enough of a hold on the man to lure her to an obvious trap. (Magnus was aware that he was a monster but even he didn’t stoop that low.) And who was the she? It dawned on Magnus and for a long moment he saw red. “You’re talking about Camille.”

“I can’t believe that she had the nerve to return”, Raphael, one of Magnus’ closest friends, spat from a small distance away. “Jonathan must’ve promised her riches and treasures to have her crawl out of her hole despite knowing that you’ll kill her when you find her. Clary’s a distraction for us.”

“I’m sorry!” Hodge whimpered pitiably. “About Clary... I’m sorry...!” It was the last thing he uttered before Magnus put a bullet between his eyes.

Silence lingered for a minute after the gunshot’s echo faded. Loaded and heavy. “Are you okay?” Raphael inquired.

For far too long anything to do with Camille would’ve sent Magnus’ mind and heart reeling. But now... “Yeah, I am.” He felt nothing aside rage. She didn’t mean anything to him outside being someone who had to be _handled_. Magnus turned and started to walk away. “Can you arrange a cleaning up crew? I have a date to get ready for.”

“Since when have you done... dating?” an appalled sounding Raphael demanded

Magnus didn’t dignify that with an answer or a crude gesture.

/

The restaurant Magnus had chosen for them was small and only had two other customers in it at the time. The place’s entire air radiated calmness. Yet Alec was nervous. Ridiculous, really, considering the things he and Magnus had done together. But this was... different. Intimate in a brand-new way Alec had absolutely no experience on. He wondered miserably if it showed that he’d never been on a date before.

Once again his lack of experience didn’t seem to bother Magnus, who appeared relaxed in a manner that helped Alec’s nerves as well. While waiting for food they found themselves talking, easing into the effortless connection that’d been between them from the start. Alec definitely shared far more of his life than he’d meant to. (How he struggled to come out, how much support his siblings were at the time...) The wine he kept sipping helped loosen his tongue. For once he wasn’t embarrassed by his openness. It was intoxicating to find someone who genuinely wanted to get to know him – and whom he wanted to get to know in return. “What about you?” he inquired. “All I know about your family is your father.”

Magnus tensed up to a point where Alec was about to apologize for overstepping. But in the end, taking a leap of faith similar to the agent’s, the man answered. “My mother died when I was just a boy. My stepfather... raised me for a while, after. But I ended up to the streets, until Asmodeus found me.” The man shrugged, eyes on his own wine. “I loathed him from the first day but I didn’t have anyone or anywhere else to go to. He taught me to be a monster just like him.”

“Maybe he tried but didn’t succeed.” Alec went on at the other’s inquisitive glance. “I know that you’ve done... questionable stuff. But I’ve also started to get to know you well enough to know that you’re nothing like that man. Those beautiful eyes of yours may be a bit like his but I see nothing of him inside them.”

Magnus stared at him like he just said something absolutely outlandish. Then shook his head in what seemed like an attempt to clear it. “You sound so sure.”

“I am sure.” And Alec was despite a voice of reason inside him screaming at him to be careful. “I’m a federal agent. I know a monster when I see one and you aren’t.”

For a few seconds Magnus remained frozen in place. Then, surprising them both, the man settled to his lap, put one hand on each of his cheeks and kissed him. Poured absolutely all his passion into him.

It went on for a very long time. They didn’t notice that eventually a waitress arrived with their food until she’d cleared her throat five times to get their attention. Seeing the irritation on her face made them start giggling, still tangled together.

They leaned on each other while trying their food. “This is one of my favorite dishes”, Magnus revealed. “I hope it’s not too spicy for you.”

Alec let the taste swirl on his tongue. It tingled but didn’t bite. In fact, the flavor mixed deliciously with Magnus’. He licked his lips. “I think I’m starting to like spicy things.”

Magnus’ grin made his attempt at a joke very much worth it.

Hours later they left the restaurant to discover that it was pouring rain outside. Magnus was about to hurry and get them a taxi but Alec grabbed his wrist. “Wait!” The agent inhaled a deep breath that along with Magnus’ cologne made him dizzy. “There’s... I’ve wanted to try something since I saw it in a movie. It’s stupid but...” Deciding to cut his own rambling short he crashed his lips against Magnus’. After a moment’s surprise the other responded eagerly.

Kissing in the rain was even better than in Alec’s stupid fantasies.

At Magnus’ loft they peeled off each other’s wet clothes and exchanged several more fiery kisses. They breathed hard and suddenly it was the older man’s turn to be vulnerable. “I’m... I haven’t given myself to anyone like you’ve given yourself to me in a very long time.” Magnus peered up at him from under eyelashes and somehow slightly smudged makeup made the man even more beautiful. “I want to give myself to you. Just this once.”

There could only ever be one answer for that. Alec nodded, dazed. “Yes, Sir.”

What overcame Alec later, when Magnus moaned, arched and shivered, bound, blindfolded and under his mercy and tender hands... The intensity scared him. Because he was no longer able to deny that he was teetering far too close to the edge of falling in love.

Alec kissed the skin above the racing heart he was fiercely determined to keep beating.

/

The next few days were like something out of a different universe. Alec and Magnus spent as much time together as possible. Much of that included beyond pleasurable moments in the older man’s bedroom or in the no longer locked mystery room. They couldn’t bring themselves to stop what was happening even if they knew that they were setting themselves up for heartache.

To Alec’s surprise he even got to meet Catarina and Madzie again as the pair visited the criminal. While Magnus and Madzie prepared ice cream bowls for them all Alec addressed Catarina. “I’m... I don’t remember if I thanked you for... looking after me back then.”

Catarina smiled. “I want to thank you, too.” She made sure that they weren’t overheard before continuing. “I see the way Magnus is with you, and he hasn’t been like that for a long time. And I see the way you look at him. You’re good for him, and I’m glad you found him.”

For a while Alec didn’t know what to say. “I’m... glad I found him, too.” He was, regardless of all the risks involved. Magnus might be simultaneously the best and worst thing that’d ever come his way.

The couple of meetings they had to have with Asmodeus were less to either of their taste. With each time they encountered Alec got a nasty hunch that the mob boss saw further through his façade. The man affirmed as much the evening before the planned attack, while Magnus was talking to someone named Raphael on the other side of the room.

Asmodeus had a pleasant smile on his face the entire time he spoke and his voice was never anything but smooth as velvet. “Over the years I’ve learned that the bureau never really lets a person go. You saved my son’s life, and for that I owe you. My son likes you, and for that I tolerate you. For now. You managed to fool Valentine because he was a once a friend of your parents.” (How the hell could Asmodeus possibly know such a shameful, deep buried family secret?) “If you attempt to betray me tomorrow like you did him, I will have you torn apart alive and have the pieces delivered to your father’s door.”

Alec was relieved that his composure held. He didn’t shudder, flinch or back down. “I won’t disappoint you.”

Asmodeus nodded and kissed his cheek. It didn’t feel like a friendly gesture. “Very good. I’m glad we understand each other.”

Alec realized, with more sickening clarity than ever before, that his sweet little fever dream was coming to an end.

That night he and Magnus simply had sex. (Calling it making love would’ve hurt too much.) No blindfolds, no toys. Just two men trying to keep themselves and each other from drowning.

In the end there was no avoiding the inevitable. The day of the attack, which would hopefully also be the day Asmodeus and Jonathan would be handled one way or another, was on hand. Alec was restless in a way he couldn’t remember being before as he watched Magnus putting on an all-black attire. (Alec had seen a gun, at least two knives and a couple of throwing stars being included.)

They were ready. The FBI was ready. But about a million things (and Alec was still counting) could go wrong.

When Magnus grabbed the by then sadly familiar bulletproof vest Alec couldn’t stand back anymore. No words were needed as he closed the distance between them and used his gaze to ask for a permission. After Magnus nodded, those eyes that now carried heavier makeup than usual (a warpaint) achingly soft and vulnerable, the agent got to work. Did whatever little he could for now to keep the man he cared about far too much safe.

Once the vest was in place, he kept his hand where the garment ended and soft, entirely too vulnerable skin and flesh began. A scar marred that exact spot and Alec wondered what caused it but didn’t ask, telling himself that he’d get the chance to pry later. Magnus shivered but let him have his moment before speaking up. “Your turn.” The man huffed at his look of confusion. “You won’t be walking in there without a vest of your own. Let me put it on for you.”

Now, since he became an agent Alec had a rule. Not letting _anyone_ , even Jace, touch his service weapon was a given and common sense. He applied the same rule to his entire mission gear, Kevlar included. And this was a criminal, someone he’d seen kill people.

Yet Alec nodded, despite feeling naked in a way he hadn’t even when they shared a bed. He lifted his arms when Magnus got to work and fought the urge to kiss away the look on intense concentration on the other’s face. (He had a feeling that he sported a similar not too long ago.) Once the task was finished, they looked at each other intently. (Secretly fearing that there wouldn’t be many more opportunities left to do so.) “There. Now you’re ready.”

Alec shook his head, decision made. “Not yet.” He leaned forward and caught the other’s lips to a hungry kiss that tasted a bit too much of fear and despair. He could still feel the phantom sensation of Magnus’ member deep inside him as the man’s taste filled his mind.

Alec refused to admit that he would’ve prayed, even silently, but he wished from the bottom of his heart that this wouldn’t be their last kiss.

Then, while their foreheads were still pressed together, Magnus’ phone received a message. Time was up. Alec’s grip on the smaller man tightened for a moment before he forced himself to let go and accept the reality they lived in.

Anxious, Alec found himself remembering the oath he always took with Jace and Izzy before the most dangerous missions. (Including this one.) “Two go in, two come out.”

Magnus kissed his cheek but didn’t make promises. The man went on before Alec could chase those lips. “Let’s go. I’m afraid my team doesn’t appreciate the concept ‘fashionably late’.”

/

The FBI had been ready for great many things. They’d known that both Jonathan and Asmodeus could be infuriatingly full of surprises. And they’d known to anticipate that the party would be... eventful.

Izzy’s eyes flashed where she was keeping an eye on the situation like a seasoned sniper. “It looks like things are heating up even faster than we thought. Asmodeus just entered the party with thirty of his men.” What the crime boss would do next, they didn’t know. Magnus did warn that Asmodeus liked to keep parts of his plans to himself. Izzy’s jawline tightened. “We may have a problem. I don’t see Jonathan anywhere.”

“ _What? He was seen there literally five minutes ago! Where did he sneak off to?_ ” Jace shouted just as the men Jonathan left behind reacted to the party crashers.

“What the hell are you doing here?” a young man hissed, eyes narrowed. The other Morgenstern men in the room tensed up as a reaction. They knew that they were miserably outnumbered.

Asmodeus smiled. “I’m crashing your party, of course.” His eyes then flashed. “As of tonight I’m also taking over this city. And reclaiming what Valentine stole.”

/

In the meantime Alec and Magnus, along with several of Asmodeus’ men, were on their way towards another location. (With a team of FBI agents led by Jace tailing them, but only the two of them knew that part.)

After clearly making sure that no one was listening in on them Magnus spoke up. “Alexander... Before we start this mission properly you need to know something. This is about more than just a hostile takeover of the city’s underworld and retrieving a Bane heirloom.”

In the end there was no chance for an explanation. Because just then Magnus’ phone received a video call. A beautiful woman with cold eyes appeared to the screen. “Camille”, Magnus greeted with a forced flat tone. “What an unpleasant surprise.”

“ _I know that you want to kill me when you get here._ ” This Camille was a good actress but Alec saw through her. Saw her fear. “ _Which is why I have a little something here as a life insurance policy._ ”

Magnus growled. Of course Camille had to not only be around to create chaos but also in the one of Jonathan’s hideouts where they were headed... “If you hurt Clary, I will kill you even more painfully than I planned to.” It wasn’t an empty threat. “I will come and take back my mother’s ring, the one you took with you upon leaving me. I’ll cut it off you with the finger it doesn’t belong to. But I won’t let you die before you tell me where you’ve hidden...”

The man’s sentence was cut short and Alec’s breath caught in his throat when without a warning a little girl who looked a whole lot like Magnus appeared to the screen. There was a radiant smile on her face when she saw Magnus. “ _Daddy!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. The action is about to start. How do you think this will go? (gulps) And aaaw, Magnus is a daddy!
> 
> Thoughts to share? Comments? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS brighten my days.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you there.
> 
> Take care!


	10. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec tries to overcome the shock over a recent revelation while he and Magnus head to stop Camille, once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with another chapter! (grins) How ‘bout you? Ready for more?
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH for your comments and love! It means SO MUCH to me that you’re waiting for every new chapter. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.
> 
> WARNING: The violence is pretty heavy in this.

Alec didn’t register the other people in the car. His head spun. And every single one of his spiraling thoughts1 led to the same revelation.

Magnus had a daughter.

Said child was overjoyed and achingly innocent as she babbled on. “ _Mommy said that you’ll come here and play with us. She has a big surprise for you._ ”

Magnus’ eyes darkened but he managed a smile for the little girl who had no idea what was going on. “Of course I’ll come for you, Sofia. I love you.” It was the kind of softness Alec had caught glimpses of.

The little girl, Sofia, smiled bravely. But quite soon her facial expression crumbled and she sniffled. “ _I miss you, daddy. I lov..._ ”

Camille didn’t let her finish. “ _Go to your room. Now._ ” Her tone had gone from sickeningly sweet to sharper than a whip as she revealed her true self. And stayed that way when she addressed Magnus. “ _Bring along your newest toy because he looks like the type that’d trot along like a well-trained puppy, anyway._ ” (Those words got much deeper under Alec’s skin than he would’ve liked.) “ _But if I see anyone, and I mean anyone, else, that little angel of yours will suffer. Imagine how small and fragile she’d be with bullets and knives flying around._ ”

By then Magnus was shaking from rage. And squeezed his phone so hard that his knuckles turned white. “If she gets even a scratch or a bruise...”

Camille smirked, obviously not knowing what was good for her and when to stop. “ _You know as well as I do that I’m in charge now._ ” Her eyes flashed and hardened. “ _That brat is only alive because of how much you paid me to not abort her. I could take her away from you just as easily as I gave her to you._ ” With that the video call was over.

Magnus was boiling. It was bound to blow out one way or another. “Pull over”, the criminal barked. Somehow the man saw the driver’s mouth opening for a protest despite glaring at the floor. “NOW!”

The driver was finally smart enough to comply. As soon as the car stopped Magnus jumped out like a tiger going after a prey. Alec feared what the man would do and moved to follow.

Only to have a man who’d been introduced to him as Raphael grabbing his arm. “Give him five minutes. You don’t want to get in his way right now.”

Alec growled a protest but held still. For exactly those five minutes. In a different frame of mind he might’ve appreciated how big of a deal it was that Raphael let him go instead of checking up on Magnus himself. As it was all he could focus on was making sure that the man he cared about far too much was alright.

Alec had no idea what Magnus had been up to before his arrival but by the time he found the man from the covers of trees and bushes he was panting hard. Magnus’ eyes held an awful, haunted look as they glared at the nearest tree. It took a few moments before the older man spoke. “You probably have a million questions.”

Well, he wasn’t wrong. Alec chose to start with the most important bit. “Would she really do it? Hurt her own child?” Even the thought...

“Sofia is not her child!” Magnus hissed, with heat that wasn’t directed at him. The man inhaled a steadying breath. “When I first met... _her_ I was young and stupid. And naïve, in my own way. I fell for her, fast and hard. Let her treat me in a way I wouldn’t have accepted from anyone else.” Magnus clenched his jaw. “Eventually I found out that she’d been cheating on me. Repeatedly. That gave me the push to finally end our relationship. Two months later she sought me out, announced that she was pregnant and asked me how much I was willing to pay to make her keep the baby.” The man huffed at himself and the memories. “Someone like me should never become a parent, but... The moment a paternity test revealed that the baby was really mine I knew that I’d do anything for my child. So I paid. Gave _her_ money, a mansion, even my mother’s ring. It was enough to make her disappear. Until years later she seduced Sofia’s babysitter and took her, apparently to be hidden by Jonathan.”

Alec felt sick. His brows furrowed. “Would Jonathan take that risk? And why would she...?”

“She’s a calculative, heartless woman and he blames me for losing his family. She went to him, greedy for more money and who knows what else, and offered him the perfect way to pay back. He accepted because he hates my father and me. I’m just glad that he doesn’t know how big of a role I played in Valentine’s demise.” Magnus’ tiny smile wasn’t amused. “Who do you reckon was the anonymous contact who helped lead you to Valentine? We’ve been working together for longer than you’ve known.”

Alec stared. These surprises just wouldn’t stop coming...! “You’re Warlock?”

Magnus nodded. “I’ve been looking for a way out of this life for a long time. Working with you offered me some fool’s hope.” The man scowled. “But I wasn’t supposed to endanger my daughter in the process.”

Alec shook his head firmly. “You didn’t endanger her, Camille did. And now we’re going to get her back.” All questions, everything else, could wait until later. Alec told himself, despite his reasonable side knowing better, that they’d have a ‘later’.

Magnus gave him no empty promises. The man took a step forward, took his face between two strong but gentle hands. And kissed him with absolutely everything the criminal had. They breathed and for those stolen moments time stopped. Reality disappeared. It came crashing back with Magnus’ voice. “Now let’s walk into a trap and end this.”

Alec’s stomach knotted from dread. All of him screamed at him to grab Magnus, hold on and not let go. It wouldn’t take long before he’d wish that he had, while he still could.

/

Their destination was a small house in the middle of nowhere. It was by no means an easy target despite its appearance. “I count fifteen hostiles”, Raphael announced.

Magnus shook his head, his eyes surveying their target like those of a cat. “Twenty.” He pursed his lips, trying to appear more nonchalant than he felt. “How insulting that they didn’t consider us worthy of more.” He focused on his friend. “So you and the boys will create a distraction while Alec and I sneak in?”

Raphael nodded. “Tell Camille ‘Hi’ for me”, the man who hated the witch as much as he did spat. Then lifted three fingers. When the first of them went down Magnus motioned for Alec to pay attention to the door they’d use. With the second they braced themselves. With the third they ran.

At the same time Raphael aimed towards one of the men stood guard outside the house and fired. The flare hit its target, loudly and brightly. Creating the perfect distraction.

While a battle started outside Magnus and Alec sneaked into the house. The criminal wasn’t surprised to find the backdoor unlocked because he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that great many unpleasant surprises awaited. In a flash he used a hand to stop Alec and pointed down, towards a trap wire that would’ve triggered who knows what. They stepped past it. Soon a welcome committee of ten men surrounded them. Magnus didn’t mind. He’d been itching for a chance to make someone bleed.

Kick, punch, headbutt, spin, repeat. With the first three enemies he didn’t even need any weapons because his hands were busy and a greedy. Behind him Alec spun around like a beyond dangerous dancer and he hated not having the opportunity to admire the sight. He took his frustration out on one of those attacking them and plunged a knife right through the man’s throat. When he pulled the blade back and watched blood gush out a wild, animalistic burn filled him.

This was very likely his final battle. And he’d make it count. He’d save his daughter from Camille and make sure that she’d never bother his little girl again.

Satisfied that no new hostiles would bother them for a moment, he peered over his shoulder towards Alec. Excluding a couple of small bruises the agent appeared unharmed. The blood staining the man’s clothes, face and hands wasn’t his own. Certain parts of Magnus twitched as he wondered how such a sight could be so appealing to him. “Having fun?” he teased, needing to lighten the air.

Alec groaned. “Don’t talk about having fun right now.” This was hardly the time and place for their shared idea of... having fun. “Camille... We have to get to her and find Sofia before she figures out that something’s wrong. And you heard the com report from Jace. Jonathan may be on his way here since he isn’t at the party.”

“She already knows.” Magnus nodded towards an active security camera. “Her mistake is that she’s expecting the old Magnus Bane.”

/

Camille had known from very early age that she was beautiful and that using her looks could help her... have her way. She was confident. (Foolishly so, she’d come to realize too late.) And that day, even as the Morgenstern men who were supposed to ambush Magnus stopped responding to her one by one, she wasn’t worried. Nor did she experience fear when Magnus marched into the room like an angel of death.

Camille smiled, rising from the couch slowly and elegantly. “You made it all the way here.” She couldn’t really be surprised. She knew how... efficient Magnus could be. She glanced towards Lightwood, sized the young man up from head to toe. “I can certainly see the appeal. Too bad pretty things don’t last with people like us.”

She had no time to take pleasure in seeing the fleeting hurt in Lightwood’s eyes. Because in a flash Magnus stood in front of her. “This is about the two of us. No one else.”

Camille giggled. “You’re so adorable when you get protective.” She placed a hand against his cheek, making him shudder. “It’s been far too long...”

“Where is Sofia?” Magnus leaned closer when she refused to answer. “Tell me where she is and I’ll give you a reward you don’t deserve.”

“Oh, don’t try that act with me, Maggie. We both know that you’d never actually lay a finger on me.” Camille tilted her head, practically purring. All these years and he was still under her spell. “Give me a kiss, for old times’ sake. And I’ll give you a hint.”

Magnus leaned closer still. But his lips never touched hers. There was a split second of movement, followed by a whisper light sound through a silencer. Camille gasped, staring at Magnus’ cold, loveless eyes in disbelief. Then she looked down to see a trickle of blood starting to escape while he put away his gun.

Pain, burning hot agony... It began to register a second later and she moaned while slumping to the floor. If she wasn’t hurting so badly Camille might’ve laughed. Magnus had always been a good shot. This one’s main purpose was to cause as much pain as possible before she’d inevitably die.

The look on Magnus’ face actually scared her. (Made her experience fear for the first and last time in her life.) “My gift for you would’ve been a fast and painless death. Thank you for giving me an excuse to do as I wanted to.”

Camille choked and writhed, which only worsened the agony she was in. Blood filled her stomach, bubbled up her throat and past her lips. Would she choke on it before bleeding out? She wished from the bottom of the heart she didn’t have that it would be over soon.

It wasn’t. Minutes ticked by with her suffering and dying. Magnus towered above her the whole time, seeing her off for a journey to hell.

With the absolutely last of her strength Camille gurgled a few words. Were they even comprehensible? “... if you find her ... get out of here alive ...” She smiled her final, red smirk. “... boom ...”

After another onslaught of pain she faded away.

/

Alec breathed hard as he watched Camille’s bloodied, still corpse, his hand wrapped around his gun. A part of him expected her to get up for a final attempt like the killers in horror movies. She didn’t. Her gruesome, tortured end remained.

Slowly letting go of his weapon, Alec let his attention shift to Magnus, who glared at the woman who brought so much pain and a daughter to his life. Alec considered taking a step closer but wasn’t sure it’d be welcomed. “Are you alright?”

Magnus huffed. “No. I won’t be alright until I have my daughter in my arms. But this is an excellent start.” The man raised his boot-covered foot, let it linger above Camille’s head and kicked. Destroying her once beautiful face. “There. As ugly on the outside as on the inside. Now let’s find Sofia.”

“You don’t have to look far”, a new voice announced cheerily. They turned to find Jonathan Morgenstern, who had Sofia held tightly against him. The hysterically crying child’s neck had a collar around it and Jonathan’s finger was pressed on a red button. (At least they were able to block her view to Camille.) “One move against me and she’ll get an electric shock that kills her.”

“Daddy!” Sofia whimpered.

Magnus’ eyes flashed. If looks could’ve killed... “You son of a...!”

Jonathan tutted. “No need to use language like that.” He held a taunting pause. “Because of you two I lost my father.” Jonathan glared at Magnus. “And because of you Clary is dead. You have no idea how much I’ve fantasized about an opportunity like this.” He took his phone. “I want a special someone to hear this.”

/

As soon as the call was picked up Jonathan put it on speaker. He’d been warned that Asmodeus was a ruthless man, colder than ice. Hearing the man’s voice nonetheless made cold shivers run down his spine. “ _Jonathan! I was about to inform you that with my men I’ve taken charge over this city’s underworld._ ”

“I don’t care”, Jonathan spat. And meant it. “My father’s organization... I’ve never given a damn about it.” He looked to Magnus. “But I have something you care about here. And I’m going to make you feel what it’s like to lose your family.”

Asmodeus didn’t beg or plead. Didn’t even hesitate. “ _If you’re talking about that son of mine who sold me out to the FBI... Do whatever you want to with him. But know that if you kill him, I’ll have to take it personally, out of principle. I’ll have to come after you._ ”

Jonathan should’ve thought twice, should’ve feared. But he thought about his father and Clary and... “I’m taking my chances.”

It’s amazing how many things can happen in just seconds. Jonathan pulled the trigger. Sofia screamed. Noticing what was happening Alec moved to protect Magnus with his body, which the other man foresaw and countered, making the two dance around each other.

And then the bullet hit flesh that wasn’t protected by Kevlar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... Exactly how much do you hate me right now...? (winces)
> 
> Thoughts? Rants...? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Even it’s just to yell at me. (chuckles) Comments ALWAYS sustain my sadistic soul.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	11. The Longest Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle against Jonathan ends. With dramatic consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, folks! With another chapter. We’re SO close to the end, now!
> 
> THANK YOU, so much, for the comments and love! You have NO IDEA how much they mean to me. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then... Let’s go! I’m just... going to start tiptoeing towards my hiding place...
> 
> UNOFFICIAL THEME SONG FOR THIS STORY: I recently heard ‘Another Life’ from Lucas & Steve. And DAMN, it fits! Especially after this chapter...

Due to the hassle Alec and Magnus missed Jace and Raphael hissing into their ears that someone was just allowed into the house.

Jonathan watched the two men as they finally stopped their bizarre dance to protect one another, both panting. His hold on the little girl tightened when she screamed and wiggled, desperate to get to her parent. “DADDY!”

Neither man fell to the floor despite Jonathan being absolutely certain that he landed a hit. His jaw clenched while his blood burned. Did he only hit a bulletproof vest? Well. He had ways to make up for that slipup.

“ _I don’t hear you gloating._ ” Asmodeus sounded infuriatingly calm. “ _So I take it you can’t even shoot well. You always were such a disappointment to your father. I could certainly relate to him about that._ ”

Jonathan saw red. “For that, Bane...” He pressed the gun against Sofia’s head and the little girl shrieked like a wild animal. “... you’ll lose your grandchild.”

“Pull the trigger...”, Magnus hissed. The look in those eyes... It actually scared Jonathan. “... and I’ll tear you apart with my bare hands.” (At least Sofia was screaming so loudly that she didn’t hear.)

Jonathan shrugged. “What would that matter? I’d have the satisfaction of knowing that I ripped out your heart first. Just like you helped rip out mine.”

“Jonathan, don’t.” That voice... It couldn’t be...! “If you’ve ever loved me at all... Then don’t.”

Jonathan’s hold on Sofia broke. (She slumped to the floor, curled up and continued to scream, in too much shock to do anything else.) The gun also slipped from his trembling hand, clattering loudly upon landing. Slowly, slowly, he turned. To find Clary standing just steps away. Tears filled his eyes while the trembling spread from his hands to the rest of his body. “You...” He sounded lost and broken, like a child. He didn’t care. “You died.”

Clary shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks. “Magnus helped me frame my death so I could get away from Valentine.” She sniffled and closed the distance between them. (Feeling her hand against his cheek... It was like coming to life for the first time in forever.) “He was poison, Jonathan. Can’t you see it? Can’t you see what you’ve become because of his influence?” By then they were both crying. “Let me help you break free, too. Let me help you be happy and free.”

Jonathan nodded, speechless. For her, with her... _Anything_.

Clary wrapped her arms around him. Like a starving beast of the wild he pulled her close, inhaled her scent. He squeezed his eyes tightly closed when tears blinded them. “Clary, I...”

A gunshot cut him short. At first Jonathan didn’t understand what was going on. Then pain, dull and distant, began to register. Dazed, he staggered exactly one step away from Clary so he could see his own abdominal area. And the blood gushing out from a fresh gunshot wound. He didn’t understand what caused the injury, didn’t want to, until he saw the weapon Clary’s shaking hand held.

Jonathan wanted to feel betrayal. He couldn’t. He wanted to feel rage. He could never hate Clary.

Jonathan stumbled. Clary caught him and held him close while they sunk slowly towards the floor. “Shh...” She sniffled and caressed his hair, just once. “Go to sleep, Jonathan. You’ll be alright. Just go to sleep.”

Jonathan closed his eyes and obeyed his sister for the last time.

Clary’s eyes were also closed while she cried, mourning the monster who was nonetheless her brother. Whom she couldn’t despise with every fiber of her being, no matter how hard she tried. She barely heard Asmodeus’ voice from the device in her ear. “ _Excellent timing, Clarissa. Now you no longer owe me anything so you’re free as a bird. Congratulations on your first kill._ ”

/

Alec had what many would call an unhealthy amount of field experience. Along with a lot of training. In the middle of the chaos all that kicked in.

The two gunshots still rang painfully in his ears while his gaze scanned through Magnus, hoping to not see a drop of blood but determined to not miss anything. “Did you get hit? Are you alright?” He didn’t see any blood but with those dark clothes...

Magnus’ gaze kept shifting between him and Sofia, who was crying hysterically. “I’m fine.” ‘Why would you try to protect me like that?’ Magnus’ eyes asked from him but now wasn’t the moment for that discussion. The subtle worried once over the criminal’s gaze gave him made Alec’s traitorous heart thud. “You?”

“I’m okay.” At least Alec didn’t feel anything but the bruises he’d already had. He pushed aside his mind’s unhelpful reminder that sometimes adrenaline could keep a person from experiencing agony immediately.

Letting go of Magnus was the absolutely last thing Alec wanted to do. But suddenly Sofia was thundering towards them and practically threw herself to Magnus’ arms. She didn’t notice the dead bodies of Jonathan or Camille. Alec suspected that she didn’t see even him. All that existed to the terrified child was Magnus as she clung to him for dear life.

“Daddy, daddy, daddy...!”

“I’m here.” Magnus closed his eyes and tightened his hold on his daughter. Both of them were trembling. “It’s alright, everything’s going to be alright. You’re safe now, Little Blueberry.” (Alec made a mental note to ask about that nickname later. Now that there seemed to be a ‘later’.)

“Home.” Sofia’s little plea was barely audible. “’wanna go home.”

Magnus’ sigh shuddered slightly. “I’m sorry, but after what’s happened we’ll have to find a new home. It’ll have enough room for Chairman, I promise.” (Alec couldn’t help but wonder who this Chairman was. A pet? And where did that name come from?)

Sofia nodded. She seemed happy to consider any place her home as long as her daddy was there. Her grip on Magnus’ clothes tightened. “’knew you’d save me.”

“Keeping you safe is my most important job.” Magnus nodded towards him. “I didn’t come alone. That pretty man over there is Alec. He’s helped me a lot.”

Sofia seemed very shy and she was definitely shaken from everything she’d been through. She nonetheless attempted to smile politely. “Hi.”

Alec did his best to smile despite the adrenaline and a million other things coursing through his system. “Hi. Helping you was a great honor.”

Before they could bond any further Raphael marched into the room, his face as impassive as if he’d just finished a morning run. “All Morgenstern men have been dealt with. But we’ve got company. I saw a bunch of feds trying to close in on us in the dark.”

Alec’s stomach knotted and it took a lot of self-control to maintain his composure. _Shit...!_ In his ear Jace cursed much more colorfully before reporting to his crew that they’d been spotted.

Magnus grit his teeth hard. “Take Sofia. Get her to the safehouse and don’t let her out of your sight.”

“Daddy, no, no, no...!” Sofia whimpered loudly.

Raphael didn’t seem much happier. “What? Magnus, no...!”

“Sofia, shh. I promised that everything will be alright, remember?” Magnus kissed his little girl’s forehead. “Keep your eyes closed on the way out until uncle Raph says that you can open them. Be brave, and remember that I love you.” After a ‘I love you, too, daddy’ Alec barely caught the criminal’s attention was on Raphael. “I want you both safe from what comes next.”

There was a silent but loaded exchange between the two men. Then Raphael nodded stiffly before prying Sofia to his arms and fleeing hurriedly. The man vanished like a shadow.

Magnus’ shoulders slumped as he stared openly longingly towards where the duo disappeared. “Raphael... He’s like a brother to me. I promised you Asmodeus but I can’t let you arrest Raphael.”

Alec nodded. “Okay.” He breathed in deep and with how close to each other they were caught a whiff of Magnus’ cologne. “Now let’s get ready for ending this thing.”

/

Elsewhere a team led by Izzy took over the party Asmodeus crashed. She smiled icily at the mob boss who quite recently only existed in wild rumors. “Looks like taking over the city’s criminal world will have to wait a while.”

Asmodeus smiled back condescendingly. “Oh, Isabelle...” (How the hell did he know her name?) “What prison do you imagine would hold me?”

/

In a car safely away from the house of horrors and FBI-agents Raphael frowned upon seeing a stain of blood. His blood ran cold when he realized that one of Sofia’s hands was covered in red. “Sofia, did you hurt yourself while you were with mommy?”

Sofia frowned in utter confusion. “No. Why?”

/

Alec and Magnus were heading towards the location where they agreed to meet Jace when Magnus stumbled all of a sudden. Alec reached out a steadying arm but didn’t think much of it. The day had been taxing, emotionally and physically. Then he heard those awful, wheezing breaths.

Was Magnus about to have a panic attack?

Magus stumbled again and this time almost the man’s whole weight slumped to Alec’s arms. Startled, the agent caught a hold. It made Magnus moan from pain when his hand touched the skin by the other’s lower back, just where the Kevlar vest ended. Sheer terror caught a hold of Alec as his fingers came back covered in blood.

_No, no, no, no...!_

Magnus groaned. “So, that’s... where the bullet went, huh?”

Alec swallowed and this time his heart raced for all the wrong reasons as he inspected the criminal’s back. True enough, the bullet hole was a breath away from the vest. It hadn’t bled much but he was all too aware of the fact that the worst damage tended to be inside. He pulled Magnus closer. “We’ve gotta get you to a hospital.” Just then Jace appeared and Alec was so happy to see his brother that he almost burst into tears. “I’m taking him to a hospital, he got shot.” This couldn’t be happening...!

“No hospitals”, Magnus insisted through his teeth. (Apparently the pain was registering in full, now.) “Too far. Catarina, that nurse you saw, and Ragnor... They have a clinic nearby.” The man glared at Jace. “No feds. They’re good, innocent people.”

Jace lifted both hands. “My team won’t follow.” The man then focused on him. “Keep me posted.” The ‘I’m here for you’ wasn’t voiced but Alec heard it, anyway. The blond handed him car keys. “Trash it and you’re dead. It’s Izzy’s and you know how protective she is of it.”

Alec barely managed a grateful nod with how preoccupied he was. Pulling Magnus close, trying to shield the man from the whole world, he remembered how Izzy broke her arm when they were kids. He was babysitting her and, the wild spirit she was, she got bored, snuck out and ended up falling from a tree. While he was right there in the house, trying to make them dinner. Then there was that one... unfortunately eventful day when Jace burst into a building without waiting for backup and got stabbed. Alec was already right outside the building and had to listen to what might be his brother’s dying breaths through an ear comm. Today he was literally right beside Magnus.

After Izzy his mother snarled at him and demanded to know how he could let his sister out of his sight. With Jace his father, who was their boss at the time, looked at him judgmentally and demanded to know where he was when Jace was attacked. It was the first mission with him in lead and he was supposed to have everyone covered. He heard his parents’ voices in his head now, mixing with his own.

‘ _This is on you._ ’

“Let’s get you to that clinic”, Alec murmured, trying to ignore how Magnus leaned more heavily against him with every step. “You’ll be alright.” He repeated those words, over and over again, because it was all he could do.

It was as though he was cursed – never managing to keep those he cared about safe.

/

After Alec’s departure Jace sighed a deep breath, the weight on his brother’s shoulders settling on his heart like it was his own. Then, knowing that he needed to focus despite Bane’s men having been apprehended, he peered into the final room left. Gun held high, just in case. What he found was the corpse on Jonathan Morgenstern, along with a young woman who was so beautiful even while crying that his heart skipped a beat. Their eyes met and he couldn’t breathe. How he managed to utter words was beyond him. “Who are you? And who do you work for?”

She raised her hands as a sign that she wasn’t a threat. “I... I don’t work for anyone. I’m Clary Fray.”

/

Magnus had always been convinced that he wasn’t destined to live a long life. The first time someone attempted to kill him he was just a little boy and his stepfather chose to punish him for his mother’s suicide. Since then he’d stared death in the eye so many times that it really shouldn’t have gotten to him anymore.

Unlike some of his decisions in life might suggest, Magnus wasn’t an idiot. He knew that the wound was _bad_. He was numb and sluggish, definitely in a hypovolemic shock. How long would he be able to stay awake and hang on, like Alec pleaded him to?

They had to stop to a red light and Alec grabbed his hand, held on tightly, desperately. Magnus willed his fingers to curl around the agent’s while lifting his gaze towards the sky. (Because he was too much of a coward to meet Alec’s eyes.) He couldn’t see any stars but knew that they were up there, somewhere. He blinked slowly and was barely able to open his eyes.

He managed to save his little girl and she’d have a good life without him in the picture to ruin it. He found someone with a genuine, good heart who thought his life was worth saving. He was worth something to someone. As far as his fading away mind was concerned, that was an excellent accomplishment from someone who was called a monster by his stepfather and whose existence drove his mother to suicide.

“Alexander?” He hoped that his voice was audible. “Thank you.”

Everything faded away.

/

It took all Alec had to keep panic from consuming him whole after Magnus lost consciousness. He repeated the instructions to get to the clinic in his head like a mantra, determined to get there before it was too late. He _had to_ get there before it was too late.

The place was small, and mercifully quiet when he burst in with Magnus in his arms. Catarina and a man who had to be Ragnor rushed to him immediately, both clearly mortified over the condition of their friend. Neither asked what happened, though. That could wait until later. Ragnor barked orders Alec couldn’t pay attention to and a gurney materialized.

Letting go of Magnus, giving him to someone else’s hands... It was the hardest thing Alec had ever done. He gave the man’s hand a squeeze and brushed the other’s cheek, then fixed his gaze on a wall because he couldn’t bear watch Magnus being taken away. Catarina’s comforting squeeze on his shoulder was a frail little bit of comfort.

For who knows how many hours Alec stood there, shaking to the core. Their first meeting repeated itself about a hundred times in his head.

/ _“Now what is a pretty boy like you doing in a place like this?”_ /

After an eternity someone touched his shoulder, making him shudder. He turned slowly to find Ragnor’s terrifyingly somber face. The man shook his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Yeah. I’m running. Like... NOW. (winces)
> 
> Thoughts? Rants...? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS mean the world to me.
> 
> Until next time! (Damn, it’s the final chapter already!) I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	12. Leave It All Behind (to Set Yourself Free)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec tries to deal with how the battle against Jonathan ended. And decides to change his life dramatically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? The final chapter is FINALLY here! (grins)
> 
> THANK YOU, so much, for all your comments, love and support! They mean more to me than any words can say. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, because I left you on a cruel cliffhanger... Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

Raj wasn’t happy with how his FBI-career turned out. He was ridiculed and put on desk duty while the likes of Lightwood rose and shone. So when he found a way to reach out to Asmodeus and warn the mob boss of what was coming he jumped for it. Raj just happened to make one critical error – he forgot that he wasn’t working with idiots.

While Asmodeus was apprehended Raj attempted to flee unnoticed. Only to find a gun pressed against his head. “Now where are you going? The real party’s only getting started.” Izzy’s eyes flashed. “I smelled a rat as soon as Asmodeus knew my name. Only you’d be stupid enough to try selling us out.”

Raj lifted his chin despite knowing that he was only making an already bad situation worse. “He’s right, you know. He’ll be on the loose by tomorrow morning. His network is wider than you can even imagine and he’s going to make you all pay.”

Izzy’s fist slamming at his face made the lights go out for Raj.

Watching a couple of her colleagues drag Raj away in cuffs, Izzy fought the urge to spit at the man. She was furious, at herself as well. They should’ve known...!

Her thoughts were cut short when her phone started buzzing. She picked up as soon as she noticed that the caller was Alec. “Hey. How’s Magnus?”

At first there was only silence. Just before she would’ve called out to her brother he sobbed. It was the first time she ever witnessed him crying.

/

Apparently Magnus lost too much blood. His heart stopped. And no amount of attempts managed to bring it back to life.

Alec was in too much shock to think. He didn’t ask to see Magnus, one last time, or offer condolences to Ragnor who appeared distraught and torn. He wasn’t sure if he said anything at all before walking out of the clinic and driving away in a car that smelled of Magnus’ blood and cologne.

Alec was fairly sure that he called Izzy at some point but had no idea what he said. Jace tried to call him several times but he didn’t pick up. Mostly he just drove, whether it was to get somewhere or to get away from something was anyone’s guess.

Much later Alec discovered that his little getaway went on for four days. By the time he was finally done with running and returned to New York he was drained in a way he never had been before and _done_ with everything. Luke Garroway didn’t appear shocked when he handed over his letter of resignation. “Alec...”

“You’ve always warned me that I won’t last in this job if I keep getting too emotionally attached. So did Penhallow and Herondale while training me.” Alec’s jawline clenched and his eyes stung. “Now I finally get what you’ve been talking about.”

Luke sighed heavily. “It’s a shame to lose someone as good as you. If you ever choose to return the door’s always open.”

Alec nodded but they both knew that they’d never see each other again.

It hurt like hell that he couldn’t attend to Magnus’ funeral, even from afar. By then all Asmodeus’ remaining men knew that he was a federal agent and would’ve killed him to the spot. His siblings kept him company that day at Izzy’s apartment. His sister leaned her head against his shoulder and held his hand while his mind wandered in the darkest of places. Jace kept the alcohol flowing.

The following day Jace and Clary drove him to the safehouse where she once resided. It was a rather beautiful small farm in the middle of a countryside. Far away from everything Alec knew. Perhaps it was what he needed. (On the ride there Alec learned that Magnus and Clary knew each other since they were children, much to their fathers’ chagrin. When they were young adults Magnus noticed how bad off her situation was with Jonathan and swore to help her break free. Eventually Asmodeus was the one demanding that favor to be returned and commanded Clary to kill Jonathan, a monster who’d killed twelve people. That they knew of. She blamed herself for Magnus’ death and nothing Alec could’ve said would’ve changed her mind. They both broke down a little as she longed for the only person who’d ever called her Biscuit and he longed for the man who called him Alexander.)

Alec’s life became a quiet one. He took care of a bunch of animals and occasionally held online lectures for agents-to-be. (It wasn’t like he would’ve needed the money with how little he spent and how much he earned on active duty. But it was something to keep himself busy with.) When his thoughts began to spiral and his fingers itched for a gun to hold, he took up archery. Which turned out to be therapeutic.

He thought of Magnus every time he fired arrows.

/

Time moved oddly while Alec did his best to adjust to a life _after_. (After Magnus, after FBI, after New York.) Roughly eight or nine months later something he heard from Izzy made him curious.

Much like Raj predicted Asmodeus didn’t spend even a single night behind bars. But over the past couple of months a suspicious amount of his men had died. Some due to natural causes, some in accidents. With others it was a beyond clear homicide. Then, one rainy Monday, internet led him to the news of Asmodeus’ death.

The King of Hell died after falling down the escalator of a mall, his skull cracked open upon landing. The man’s bodyguard was curiously absent at the time. Later the woman was found dead from a toilet, with heroine overdose ruled as the cause.

With a little help from Jace Alec got his hands on security footage. He leaned as close to his laptop’s screen as he could while Asmodeus peered over his shoulder near the top of the escalator. A man who’d covered his head with a hoodie made the mob boss’ eyes widen seconds before his balance broke after a shove and he fell to his demise.

Alec’s heart hammered, filling with impossible hope and ideas. It was two in the morning when he finally couldn’t stand not knowing anymore and logged into a site he hadn’t used in ages. His fingers hesitated above a keyboard before starting to fly. ‘ _I miss you._ ’ There, simple and honest.

Alec braced himself for a long wait, or for never getting a response at all. He’d barely gotten up to fetch a bottle of water when there was a ‘ping’, announcing a new message from Warlock. ‘ _I miss you, too._ ’

Alec’s heart raced and his eyes... He didn’t even know what they were doing. He was confused, elated, outraged, full of hope and ridiculously happy all at once. He did notice that his cheeks were wet. It took a small eternity before he managed to type more. ‘ _Then come back to me._ ’

This time it took longer to get a message back. (Perhaps he wasn’t the only one struggling to handle their emotions.) ‘ _Soon. I’ll always find my way back to you._ ’

Alec laughed through tears of rage and joy, and his aching heart came back to life for the first time in months.

/

It took three more weeks before anything happened and Alec started to wonder if the messages were a fever dream or something equally disappointing. He was brushing one of his two horses in the ridiculously early hours of a bleak morning when he sensed it. Alec turned slowly and the brush slipped from his grasp. All air slipped from his lungs.

Standing almost further than he could see properly was a man, watching him. The arrival’s hair was longer and his face had no makeup, even to cover up obvious exhaustion. The man’s black jeans and a coat of the same color did nothing to conceal lost weight and the immense invisible weight on those shoulders. But of course Alec recognized him, anyway.

Magnus smiled in an open, vulnerable manner Alec couldn’t recall seeing before while making his way to him agonizingly slowly. When they were only steps apart the man grimaced apologetically. Alec couldn’t move a muscle or utter a sound. He still wasn’t quite sure this wasn’t all a dream.

Magnus swallowed hard. “I’m so sorry for putting you through this. When I woke up and Ragnor said that he told you I’m dead I wanted to go after you. But I wasn’t well enough and by the time I was... I realized that I had to tear down Asmodeus first or he would’ve killed you.”

Alec nodded, tried to absorb the information. “Why go after him now?” Why would Magnus take such a risk when he could’ve... played dead and...?

“My fake death made him careless. He imagined that nothing would be able to stop him.” Magnus took a nearly cautious steps closer. “And... I finally had something I wanted to fight for badly enough.”

Alec couldn’t hold himself back for another second. He lunged forward, took Magnus’ face between his hands and kissed the criminal like someone receiving a lifesaving breath of air. Magnus kissed him back with every little bit as much passion and they clung to each other as though for dear life. Eventually they broke apart breathless and giggling when the horse Alec had been brushing neighed loudly.

They made love until afternoon sunlight streamed into the bedroom. It was slow and tender, two bodies speaking everything they weren’t ready to express with words. Magnus’ face when they came simultaneously, holding each other’s hands... Alec had never seen anything so beautiful.

Magnus slept for almost eighteen hours after that, everything he’d been through emotionally and physically on the run catching up with him. Alec didn’t mind when he finally had the man back in his arms. Despite being tired himself he couldn’t sleep. Instead he spent most of that time awake, watching Magnus. At one point he smiled and brushed a strand of hair from the smaller man’s forehead, marveling how sunlight caressed the other’s skin.

They had so much to talk about. So many issues and inner demons to sort out. So much to learn about each other. But now they had a chance for all that, and Alec wasn’t going to let that chance (or Magnus) go (ever again).

/

Alec knew immediately that he couldn’t bear even the thought of Magnus finding somewhere else to stay so the man more or less forgot to leave the farm. It wasn’t easy. They both had nightmares and PTSD, Magnus’ more severe than Alec’s. A month in, after a terrifying night, he managed to convince the former criminal into seeing a therapist. They fought regrettably often but with how far from everyone else they lived they were also forced to sort out those arguments without storming off. Eventually they settled into something like their own normal.

Two and a half months in Raphael brought Sofia to stay with them. The little girl dove into her daddy’s arms, babbling excitedly. (Alec’s suspicions that she knew about Magnus being alive all along were confirmed. It was only right and sensible. It would’ve been cruel to make her imagine that her daddy was dead.)

Suddenly Sofia noticed him. Growing shy, she hid behind Magnus, who smiled fondly. “Don’t be silly. You know Alec, remember? We’ll be staying with him, now.”

Sofia nodded. Then aimed a hesitant smile at him. “Hi, Alec.”

How could Alec do anything other than smile back? “Hi. Welcome home.”

Sofia’s widening smile revealed that he said the right thing.

A couple of weeks later he and Catarina watched with matching grins as Sofia and Madzie did Magnus’ makeup. If someone told Alec a couple of years ago that one day he’d have something this domestic in his life he would’ve scoffed and rolled his eyes. Now he didn’t think anything had ever looked so right.

“I’ve been meaning to thank you.” Catarina kept her voice deliberately so quiet that the kids wouldn’t hear. “For saving my best friend’s life.”

Alec stared at her in disbelief. “What are you talking about? I couldn’t protect him.” Thinking about the day Magnus got shot still hurt.

“When Magnus woke up and heard that you thought he’s gone... I’ve never seen him so full of fight.” Catarina’s facial expression softened still. “Taking a bullet for someone isn’t the only way to save their life. Sometimes giving a person something to live for is a better way.”

Before Alec could think of what to say to that Magnus interrupted him. “Well? How do I look?”

Of course the makeup was a mess. But the girls appeared adorably proud of themselves. And Magnus? To Alec he could never be anything short of... “Beautiful.”

Magnus laughed and Alec felt like he was home.

/

Over the years Alec and Magnus played a little game sometimes. To blow off steam. And because it was fun.

They went to a club in a big city where no one knew them. Just like the day they first met Alec didn’t notice all the attention he was getting. Everything that existed to him was one person.

“Now what is a pretty boy like you doing in a place like this?” Magnus tilted his head, eyes that were decorated by flawless makeup twinkling. “Why don’t we go somewhere a little more private? I’ve never seen you here before and I’d love to get to know a stranger like you... intimately.”

Alec nodded eagerly. All of a sudden his black leather pants were uncomfortably tight. “Yeah. Let’s go.” In his... thirst he came close to forgetting the magic word that’d get him what he wanted. “Sir.”

Magnus stepped closer, driving all his senses wild. The man kissed his cheek, tantalizingly close to his lips. Then nipped at his ear before whispering huskily. “You’re such a good boy, aren’t you? I’m going to reward your exemplary behavior.”

Alec nearly came into his pants right there and then, and a small, sinful moan left him.

At least they’d had the good sense to book a soundproofed hotel room from nearby. Alec’s entire body buzzed from excitement while Magnus fastened a blindfold. After making sure that he was still very, very much and eagerly aboard the man commanded him to lay on his stomach, then tied his wrists with velvet fabric. After that Magnus withdrew to continue with the preparations for just long enough to increase his excitement without making him frustrated. “Left or right?”

It was a test. Alec held back a smirk, trying to stay in character. “You choose, Sir.”

“My, Alexander”, Magnus purred. “You’re absolutely perfect, have I told you that? I believe you deserve the left one.”

Alec moaned loudly from utter bliss when his favorite whip smacked his but cheeks with just the right amount of pressure. Five hits for each side, then Magnus was kissing and sucking the skin that was likely pink for more reasons than one. Next came the true reward, filling Alec oh so perfectly. Not trying to hold himself back, feeling freer and like his true self, the former agent threw his head back in utter ecstasy and came all over the luxurious bedsheets.

He was in heaven.

The following morning, hours before Izzy would return Sofia to them, the men ignored the best kind of aches and saddled horses. They rode to a nearby field and let loose. As the animals galloped Alec looked towards Magnus’ face and smiled at what he found.

Gone were all traces of pretense. Magnus threw his head back and emitted a sound of joy while wind brushed his face and unstyled hair. The man’s eyes, which had no makeup, and whole being shone. Finally, after all the years of living under Asmodeus’ pressure and threat, Magnus was _free_.

“I love you”, Alec shouted to the wind, unsure if he’d be heard.

“I love you, too, Alexander.”

Perhaps they both found their heaven, Alec mused happily as they rode to a sunrise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaw! How’s that for a happy ending (in many ways, LOL)? (grins)
> 
> Soooo... How was that? ANY good, at all? PLEASE, let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS mean the world to me.
> 
> THANK YOU, a million times, for joining this crazy, hawt ride! (HUGS) Who knows. Maybe I’ll see you again later?
> 
> Take care!

**Author's Note:**

> FIND ME ON TWITTER: @Sandylee0071


End file.
